Superhuman Fight Club
by heroman45
Summary: Heroes and villains from every dimension have one thing in common. In a fight with no rules, who is left on top? Newest Round: Teen Titans VS Ultimate Spider-Man's New Avengers
1. Bats, Skulls, and a Bad Joke

**Superhuman Fight Club**

**Heroes and villains from every dimension have one thing in common. They thoroughly enjoy beating each other up. Whether they protect the streets in shadows, stand tall as a symbol of heroism, thrive off of stealing from the less fortunate, or let out a maniacal laugh as they slaughter the innocents, all fight for what they believe in. But the question is, in a fight with no rules, who is left standing? We will take various versions of these characters from any and all realms of media to see if we can find an answer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: ** This particular chapter is a redo of the already existing fight. For those just joining in, congratulations you missed my worst chapter. In Superhuman Fight Club we breakdown famous fictional characters, and them give them the chance to fight it out to see who the superior combatant is. Every effort is made to avoid bias and give a good fight.

AN2: Just realized I posted the rough draft by mistake, this is the final product.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright folks, welcome to Superhuman Fight Club! For today's matchup some of the darkest vigilantes in comics will go head to head to prove which of the two is best at bashing up street thugs. Coming from DC is one of the three most popular comic book characters published to date. At a young age, Bruce Wayne witnessed a gun man shoot down both of his parents, sending him on a downward spiral that would result in the boy recreating himself into a vigilante so skilled, even his shadow strikes fear into the hearts of criminals everywhere. The Dark Knight, the World's Greatest Detective, the one and only Batman!

To make up for his lack of superpowers, Batman has developed himself to be the absolute peak of human potential. He is capable of bench pressing a 1000lbs, and has mastered over 100 forms of martial arts. Speaking as someone who has taken martial arts myself, I call BS on that particular feat. It is quite literally impossible to do in a single lifetime, but on the other hand I'm not batman.

Batman is one seriously skilled man, generally considered to be the 7th most skilled fighter in all of the DC universe. When he isn't playing with little boys and girls in tights, Batman is out on the streets taking down all sorts of criminals. His opponents range from the common street thugs to powerful meta-humans. He is one of the Justice Leagues best tacticians, he has even made contingency plans for every single league member. There is little that the Bat is not prepared for.

Bruce has also developed many various gadgets, developing them as he progressed through his career. His arsenal is vast, so he will only be bringing in what is most typical of him in this fight, meaning his standard utility belt gear. This includes plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, and a re-breather. While not all of these are combat based, they have all served the Caped Crusader well over the years, saving his life in numerous occasions. Finally, he has the always famous Batmobile, the high speed armored car that Batman uses to travel around the city and subdue criminals, which is loaded with all kinds of fun toys.

Despite all of Batman's many skills and abilities, he has one critical weakness. He is completely human, he does not have the speed, durability or strength to go up against the majority of the super powered beings in fiction. When against normal humans he is one of the best in the business, however he needs specialized gear and time to prepare for the majority of his foes. Even the common street thug is capable of injuring him, bullets can hurt or kill the Batman just as easily as a normal man. That's why he wears his armored suit, it is designed to be able to block or at least resist most conventional small arms weapons. Which is a really good thing considering who he is going up against.

Coming from Marvel is the anti-hero with one of the highest body counts in comic book history. Frank Castle was a US marine, trained to be a master martial artist, tactician, marksmen, and stealth operator. After his wife and two children were murdered in the crossfire of a mob war, Castle dedicated his life punish every single criminal he came across. He hunted down gangs, slaughtering them by the dozen to make every single one of them pay for their crimes. He is driven by an extreme desire to protect the innocent, similar to the many other vigilantes of the comic world. However, unlike most other heroes, Castle has absolutely no issue with killing the criminals that plague his city. He forged himself into the skull wearing death dealer known as the Punisher.

The Punisher specializes in a variety of guns, ranging from various types of pistols, assault rifles, sub machine guns, and snipers. He generally carries several grenades on his person, as well as a combat knife he uses when he wants to get close and bloody. Like Batman, he also has a high tech vehicle to aide in his pursuits, the heavily armed and armored Battle Van. While his skill level does not equal that of the Dark Knights, his lack of morals mean that he will be far more likely to be use crippling or fatal techniques. This could be a deciding factor for the battle, as the Bat will never deal a mortal blow.

So in the end, will superior skill and non-lethal equipment be able to overcome the lethality of one of the most skilled killers in comics? Is the detective's armor and agility good enough to keep him from getting shot full of holes? Can Castle stand up to the superior mind that is the Dark Knight? Let's find out. Here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When a bunch of thugs began killing off large groups of Boston mobsters, Frank Castle took notice. Initially the Punisher avoided large confrontations with the new gang, instead snatching members while they were alone in the middle of the night. He forced as much information as he could get from them as possible, and then killed them when they were no longer useful. He was not liking the picture they were painting for him.

A crime boss known as the Joker was apparently attempting to spread his particular brand of chaos out of Gotham and into neighboring large cities. The vigilante Batman had managed to stop the Joker's various attempts at either taking over or destroying the city, so now the lunatic was planning on spreading his influence farther out so the Bat would be unable to counter at every location. Despite the disturbing body count the clown had racked up, Gotham's protector seemed incapable of making the hard choice and ending his reign. Something would have to be done.

After finding and questioning one of the higher ranked clowns, the Punisher was able to locate the gang's main base of operations in the city. He found them in a small apartment complex in the shadier part of the city, around 40 men gathered together around a large table waiting for some sort of meeting to start. The anti-hero had taken position on a rooftop opposite of the meeting place, the Battle Van parked on the road below. A high powered sniper rifle aimed down at the collection of criminals, not a single member knowing that they were a hair-trigger from death. Then Castle pulled the trigger.

A series of rockets were fired from the Battle Van in quick succession, 5 in total spreading out and obliterating a massive portion of the wall. As the few survivors struggled to get to their feet or draw their weapons, a sharp crack sounded and one of the survivors fell to the ground with a hole in his head. Several more followed and every clown except one was shot dead. The unfortunate survivor was instead shot in the leg, causing him to cry out in pain as he tried to crawl away. A hand fell on his shoulder and spun him around, bring the scared man face to face with a giant skull. Nobody was left alive to hear him scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The "volunteer informant" had been quite useful before he had unfortunately "passed away." He had been a local Gothamite and knew more of the ins and outs of the Joker's operations than the other men he had interrogated. There was no point in taking out all of the henchmen if the boss was capable of just sending more. The Joker was world famous, there would always be petty thugs willing to join his cause. The only way to stop his operation was to take down the Clown Prince of Crime himself. Franks Castle left Boston in his rearview mirror as he plugged Gotham City into his GPS. It was time for the Joker to face punishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce Wayne had just sent the last few guests of a dinner party out the door, ending his public charade as the playboy billionaire for the evening. Leaving Alfred to take care of clean up, Bruce proceeded to the grandfather clock that hid the entrance to the cave below. The Joker had been far more active in the last few weeks, and Batman was needed. Barbara was out of town helping Dick track down Black Mask, leaving Bruce as the sole line of defense between Gotham and its most insane inhabitant.

With the cowl pulled over his head, the Dark Knight drove the Batmobile into the city, intent on finding the clowns most recent hiding spot. He had been interrogating Joker gang members that he had picked up for over a week, and very slowly an idea of the madman's plan was taking shape. The clown's had been staying in touch with their boss through coded radio frequencies, however it appeared that they hadn't factored in that the World's Greatest Detective would be able to crack the code. The clown had taken refuge at an abandon building in the upper pier area. With any luck, he would be back in Arkham before the night was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker watched the monitors as the easily recognizable black car pulled up to his hideout. His blood red lips were pulled back all the way in a maniacal grin.

"Ol' Batsie finally cracked that fake code of ours! I was getting worried that he would never show up for the party! I was starting to think that I made the code a little too hard for the poor guy. But if I made it too easy, well then he would have realized that it was a trap and all my party favors would have gone to waste! Now let the games begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank Castle arrived at the Joker's lair two hours before sunrise. He had reached the city the night before and had spent his time prepping his weapons and hunting down more clowns. Over five dozen of them had lost their lives in the last 24 hours. The Punisher reached the entrance to the hideout and was surprised to see eight clowns badly beaten and unconscious around a black car that he recognized as belonging to the cities local crime fighter. Deciding to finish the man's job for him, Castle slit each one of the unconscious men's throats with his knife before moving inside.

He proceeded through swiftly, only pausing to finish off all of the Bats victims. While most were just lying on the ground, some ended up hanging from the rafters by their foot. Those Frank had to leave alive, as there was no way to take them out without wasting ammo. Finally he reached a large room where an insanely laughing man was wildly swinging a crowbar at a man in dark bat themed armor. The duo were squaring off once again after who knew how many encounters. After all of the death and misery the Joker had caused, all that would happen is that once again the Joker would be thrown into an Asylum to plan out his next attack. This time though, there was somebody else there that would prevent that from happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Batman ducked around a particularly wide swing from the Joker and was able to deliver a sharp uppercut directly into the lunatics jaw. The clown went sprawling to the ground, unable to rise to his feet at last. The Dark Knight was just pulling out a set of handcuffs when he heard a shotgun being cocked. Spinning rapidly, Bruce launched off several batarangs deflecting the gun barrel and causing the blast to go wide. He sank into a ready stance as the man gunman glared at him. He lowered the weapon to his side and spoke out to Gotham's defender.

"Step aside, I don't intend to kill you. I'm just here for the clown." Batman's eyes narrowed as he stepped towards the gunman, approaching slowly with both of his hands out in front of him in a gesture of non-hostility.

"I don't know what this man has done to you, but I don't allow killing in my city. He will be transported to the asylum where-"

"Where he will break out and kill even more people. You can't honestly believe that you are helping anyone by letting this freak live! The longer he stays on the streets, the more innocents end up dead. All of their blood is on your hands for not finishing this murderer off years ago! I'm here to fix your mistake for you! Now step aside or get blown away!"

"That's not going to happen." As the Punisher rose his gun once more, the Dark Knight dove in, knocking the gun to the side and delivering a powerful punch to just below Castle's solar plexus. A brief hiss of air escaped through the Punisher's teeth before he countered with a jab of his own. Batman swayed out of the way, knocking the attack to the side with his elbow before driving it into the Punisher's side. Castle turned his backward stumble into a roll, gaining enough distance from the Caped Crusader to be able to draw his sidearm. The Punisher fired from the hip, his entire clip speeding through the air.

Batman dived sideways to avoid the shots. Despite his agility, several of the bullets slammed into his side, bruising Bruce through the armor. As he returned to his feet, the Dark Knight was immediately forced onto the defensive as the Punisher charged at him, a large knife cutting through the air towards the Bat's vulnerable neck. Bruce used the spiked guards on his arm to block the blow, the steel unable to get through the tough material of the body armor. Castle kicked Batman backwards, and the two squared off once more. They stared at each other, looking for an opening. Then just before they lunged forwards, an insane laugh cut into the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Joker had woken up in time to see the Punisher's bullets fail to get through his eternal adversary's armor. Now that the two fighters were still once more, the clown threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh this is just too good! I just knew you cared Batsy my friend! Fighting to save little old me from the big bad skull guy. But don't worry, I won't let you have all the fun, that would be rude." Joker's playful tone dropped away, a deeper, more sinister voice taking shape instead.

"I'm always ready for playtime." In a flurry of motion, the Joker first pulled out a small revolver from his purple overcoat, firing into Batman's chest and knocking him onto the ground. Less than a second later the clown threw a small knife directly into the Punisher's shoulder, causing him to drop his gun and clutch the wound in pain. Joker dashed forward, smashing Castle's jaw with a crowbar before he ran out the door. Bruce got to his feet and followed swiftly behind, intent on keeping the insane killer from escaping once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Joker was riding shotgun in a purple clown themed sports car. He leaned out the window firing off bullets at passing cars and civilians on the street. Closely behind the cackling psycho was the Batmobile, engine roaring as it gained ground in the pursuit. The Joker's vehicle began firing off small rockets, oil slicks, and exploding pies behind in an effort of shaking the Caped Crusader. Instead, Batman was able to dodge the majority of the weapons as other vehicles took the hits instead. Batman gritted his teeth in frustration, if wouldn't be able to save every single person in the area, the Joker was firing off to many of his toys. Worse, if the Dark Knight stopped to help the civilians then the Joker would get away and be free to continue his killing spree uninhibited. Maybe that gunman had a point… but no. Batman doesn't kill; he wasn't some rebel who went around killing people to try to make the world a better place. If he started killing, he'd never stop. So with guilt eating at his mind, Batman continued forward after the psychotic killer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Battle Van's engines were roaring as Frank Castle struggled to catch up to the other two cars. As he drove by the flaming ruins of pedestrian vehicles and the blood covered corpses spread out around the street, a dark red haze of rage covered his vision. He had told Batman that the blood would be on his hands if he didn't finish the clown off. Now it was literally covering the streets. If only the fool had listened, these people would all still be alive. How many lives would be saved if he had just taken the psycho out the very first time they had clashed? Hundreds of people could still be walking the world with their families if the clown was out of the equation.

The Bat's car came into view seven blocks ahead, with the clown a further 3 down the road. Flipping a switch on the dashboard, the Punisher activated a massive mounted machine gun concealed in the car. Locking onto his target, he fired off a series of quick bursts at the Batmobile's tires, destroying one of them and killing the car's speed. Then with another switch, the Punisher fired off a homing missile at the escaping purple car. The car apparently had tricks of it's however, as a pie was launched out of the back window. It collided with the missile, causing both to explode in midair. The explosion was apparently close enough to damage the getaway car, sending it skidding off of the main road and down an alleyway. As the Batmoblie struggled over to the area, Castle could see the clown jump out of his car, shoot the driver, and begin climbing up a fire escape to the rooftops above.

Batman jumped out of his car and began to pursue the laughing madman up the building, followed closely behind by the Punisher himself. Batman grappled up the building, reaching the top at the same time as the Joker. Lacking similar equipment, Castle was forced to rush up the fire escape. He reached the top just in time to see Batman and Joker collide in a barrage of blows. Reaching to his back, the Punisher pulled out an assault rifle, aimed down the scope, and fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker had timed his arrival to the rooftop perfectly, he had been in just the right place to catch Batman across the face with his crowbar.

"Recognize this Batsie? This is the same weapon that I killed Boy Blunder 2.0 with! Doesn't it just bring back memories?" The Joker tried to swing again, only for Batman to grab his wrist and twist the weapon away. Then Batman cut loose, laying nearly a dozen powerful punches to the clowns face and torso. The clown tried to counter with a swipe from his knife, but the blow was easily swept away. Just as the Dark Knight was about to finish the fight three sharp cracks sounded in the air. Both fighters turned to see the Punisher standing across the rooftop armed with an assault rifle. Then both looked down to the Joker's chest in time to see the dark stain rapidly growing right near the man's heart.

"Hahahahuurrrchkt…." The Joker's laugh was cut off as his own blood began to fill his lung. He took a few stumbling steps before falling to his knees. His eyes turned towards the Dark Knight, and Batman was surprised, he didn't look afraid, if anything, he looked annoyed and disappointed.

"Damn it Batsy…It was supposed to be you who killed me… should of… known you'd screw it up… Hehe, its… kind of funny…ah well… s-see you in hell…Batsy."

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, seeming to convey a very unlikely emotion. Batman had always guessed that on some level, the Joker loved the Batman for being his counterpoint, the one person in the world that could balance out his madness. Then the look faded as the clown's eyes went dim and he collapsed face first into the ground. There was a brief grunting sound as the Joker's final breath exited his body, and then he was still.

Batman wasn't sure how he should be feeling at that moment. On one hand, he felt a sense of profound relief that he would never again have to worry about the madman escaping custody and threatening his family. His family, Gotham, and even the world itself had just become safer now that the lunatic had left this plane of existence. However, another part of Batman felt nothing but rage and sorrow that once again he had been helpless to stop a shooter directly in front of him. His mind flashed back to his six year old self as he witnessed his family be murdered in front of him. He remember how he had promised that never again would he allow that to happen on his watch. Now though, it seemed he had come full circle, failing to help his enemy just as he had failed to help his parents all those years ago. In a span of seconds that seemed like years, Bruce's two rationales argued with one another, trying to decide just how he should be feeling. Then one prevalent thought rose above the rest. The Joker had been killed. He had been killed by a gun. The gun belonged to the Punisher. The Punisher had shot the gun. The Punisher was a murderer. Batman stopped murderers.

A series of smoke pellets erupted on the ground, covering the rooftop and preventing Punisher from being able to take aim at the Caped Crusader. Batman then fired off a grappling line, knocking the Punisher off balance and ripping the gun from his hands. This bought the Dark Knight exactly 1.5 seconds to move in before the anti-hero recovered. Once within range Batman grabbed onto the Punisher's wrist with one hand, and then used the other to deliver a bone crushing shot to the Punisher's elbow. Castle grunted in pain before swinging out with his other hand in a roundhouse punch. Seeing the strike long before it hit, Batman ducked underneath and countered with an uppercut to the jaw. The Punisher stumbled backwards, his arm still flailing uselessly. With his remaining arm he pulled out his knife once again.

The blade swung in a deadly arc, aiming for the same exposed portion of Bruce's face as before. This time Batman was slower to react and received a thin bloody gash around his chin. As the Punisher went in for a follow-up stab, the Dark Knight jabbed his thumb into the knife wound in left from the Joker. The move caused Frank to cry out in pain before his jaw was slammed shut with another punch. Blood trailed out of his mouth from where he had bitten through his tongue. Then with a final move, Batman attached a wire to the Punisher's leg and kicked him over the side of the roof. The anti-hero hung five stories over the street in a semi-conscious daze from the beating he had received. The Dark Knight surveyed the damage to the streets below him before spinning around, causing his cape to flutter as he moved over towards the body of his worst enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 month later

A ghostly pale man stood staring at Wayne manor, staying out of sight at the mansions perimeter. A large hat and trench coat hid his appearance. Nodding to himself, the figured turned away and looked out over the city.

"Hahahahaha….."


	2. Hulk VS Doomsday

**Superhuman Fight Club**

**Heroes and villains from every dimension have one thing in common. They thoroughly enjoy beating each other up. Whether they protect the streets in shadows, stand tall as a symbol of heroism, thrive off of stealing from the less fortunate, or let out a maniacal laugh as they slaughter the innocents, all fight for what they believe in. But the question is, in a fight with no rules, who is left standing? We will take various versions of these characters from any and all realms of media to see if we can find an answer. **

This round is going to be a battle of titans, big angry super strong titans. Under the banner of Marvel is the king of smash, the self-proclaimed strongest there is, the Indestructible, Incredible HULK. Bruce Banner was exposed to the radiation of an experimental gamma bomb as he attempted to save the life of a young Rick Jones. This exposure lead to him becoming the giant green rage machine known only as the Hulk. Hulk's maximum strength levels are still unknown, however at the time of his initial transformation his strength starts off around 80 tons. This is only if the Hulk remains calm however, for as the angrier the Hulk gets, the higher his strength level becomes. In addition to his incredible strength, Hulk also boasts an incredible amount of durability, capable of surviving bolts of lightning thrown by Zeus himself. This durability is supported by an extremely potent healing factor, comparable to, and possibly surpassing that of Wolverine. Finally, when Banner and the Hulk's personalities are able to become fully in sync, Hulk's strength level receive a massive boost, as well as giving the usually mindless brute access to all of the intelligence as his mild mannered alter ego. While like this, Hulk can release all his rage out once, to enter World Breaker mode, an enhanced level of his strength capable of shattering tectonics plates with a stomp of his foot. However this mode is extremely risky to use, as Hulk can end up losing all control over himself. But the question is, can the Hulk prevail over a monster as savage as he is?

Representing DC is a monster so powerful that it has been able to stalemate various versions of the Justice League, as well as being the only villain who successfully "killed" the Man of Steel in the main continuality. If that hasn't given him away yet, then prepare for the murderous monster from Krypton, "The Ultimate" Doomsday! Doomsday is a monster who only knows to kill, and is one of the best there is at the business. In his first outing in comics, he slaughtered hundreds of Green Lanterns with ease, killed a Guardian, easily beat down a team from the Justice League, and fought Superman to a draw that resulted in both characters being thought dead. Doomsday is a brutal monster that has a sharp, crystal like armor covering his body and preventing damage. He also has super strength that can rival Superman's, an adapting resistance that allows him to adapt to anything attempting to harm him, and a healing factor that is arguably on the same level as the Hulks. During a battle with a superhero named Steel, Doomsday developed the ability to fly, (because that's how that works) however he mainly uses it for travel, preferring to go toe to toe with his opponents. While Doomsday does have limits, they are so ridiculously high that most opponents will fall well before even getting a glimpse at them.

Two massive monsters capable of leveling cities, both with rage enough to fuel a red lantern ring for centuries. In their own universes, in terms of pure strength they have almost no equal. But when these behemoths collide, only one will be walking away. Will the Hulk prove himself to truly be the strongest, or will Doomsday be able to add another tally to the number of superhuman corpses he has left in his wake? Well, the Avengers show up too, but they kinda get pounded. We will be starting this fight off in New York City, but you can bet it won't be contained just there. The entire Earth is the battlefield for this fight. Here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Centuries ago, long before today's New York was even dreamed of by man, a tear in time and space opened up thousands of miles above the blue and green planet called Earth. Caught in the planets gravity, a casket of an unknown metal was pulled from this tear and plummeted to the surface below. Not a living creature was around as the casket crash landed, leaving a crater a quarter mile around from the impact. Decades past, the planet shifted, and the casket sunk just beneath the surface, just out of sight of any who may wander by. Unknown to the world, a being of immeasurable power struggled against near unbreakable bonds. For every hour of every day the being struggled to free itself. Decades passed by as it struggled, only measuring the time by the growing rage at its inability to escape. Until one day, the restraint the restraint let out the slightest moan. Red eyes opened wide, and the struggles momentarily ceased. Then with a grin and a final burst of effort, the restraint shattered. Quickly freeing itself completely, the monster then went to work on the casket itself, tearing into it and then tunneling upwards. A massive gray clawed hand broke through the surface of the ground, pulling up a spike covered body with it. The beast looked around, observing its surroundings outside of the prison for the first time since its capture. Another planet, similar to the one it had been exiled from before. Another planet full of life for the monster to enjoy extinguishing. Except this time, there was no man in a spandex suit to combat him. This time, the inhabitants of the planet would learn to fear the wrath of Doomsday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce Banner pulled the hood lower over his head, looking around yet again to make sure that he was not recognized. The large dark sunglasses, bulky sweatshirt, and the beginnings of a beard hopefully would prevent any of the citizens from the Big Apple from recognizing the man who had lead an alien invasion against the Earth. Nobody cared that his reasons had been somewhat understandable, what did they care that the Hulk had been unfairly forced into outer space? What did they care that he had been an Avenger, one of the world's most powerful protectors until just prior to the event? He had attacked Earth, just like so many other baddies, and he deserved to be locked up or killed. It would be a long time before the public's opinion on Hulk went back to the way it was before the Civil War. He would need to do something big, single handedly saving the entire planet big. Bruce let out a quiet sigh as he continued down the sidewalk. That was part of the reason he was in the city to begin with. His cousin Jen, the Sensational She-Hulk, had asked him to come in to talk about a project she was working on. Jen's hope was that she would be able to use some of her connections with the people she had worked for as a lawyer to begin a P.R. campaign to put the Hulk back under a positive light. With General Thunderbolt Ross launching yet another manhunt for him, because that had worded so well before. Bruce figured that some positive limelight could be just what he needed.

As Bruce rounded the last corner to his cousins business, the screaming began. "The Hulks attacking!" "Run for your lives! He'll kill us all!" The Doctor pressed himself into the side of the building to dodge the wave of incoming people sprinting past him. Behind them was a freshly made crater, still smoking from the impact. A hulking brute stood in the center, letting out a primal roar as it held up the shattered Hulk Buster Iron Man armor, Tony Stark's unconscious form just barely visible within.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon freeing himself, Doomsday had immediately flew upward, getting altitude to find the first thing for him to destroy. From several miles up in the air, the beast could see many suburban areas, leading up to a massive city in the distance. So many people to squish, and all the time in the world to do so. The Krytonian beast angled itself downward, using gravity to increase his speed until he smashed through the largest building of the closest population center. Everyone was squished, either by the impact itself or the shockwave that spread out of it. The people surrounding the building looked on with horror at the smoking ruins, screams of panic beginning as the giant figured emerged from the smoke cloud. Letting out a massive roar, Doomsday charged forward at the citizens, and the streets soon ran red with blood.

About twenty minutes into the genocide of the human race Doomsday encountered his first form of resistance. A circular object flew forward and bounced off of the beast's thick hide. The blow dealt no actually pain, however it warranted enough interest from Doomsday to throw away the human he had been using as a club, and turn to face his challengers. Four figures stood before him, the man with the red white and blue disk, a woman with short blonde hair in a red uniform, floating next to another women long dark hair going down the back of her yellow and red suit. However the one that drew Doomsdays attention was the giant metal man, the red and gold machine of equal size to Doomsday himself. "So much for a crazy Hulk attack. It looks like I brought out the Hulk buster for nothing," the metal man stated, arrogance in his superiority all too obvious to the alien. The disc man stepped forward. "This is the part where I would normally give you a warning to surrender. However, seeing how you are attacking the people here, I think we are already beyond that. So instead… AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" With the battle cry the man let the disc fly once more towards the beast, only for the creature to catch the weapon with only the smallest of effort. With a grunt Doomsday hurled the shield back towards its source slamming into the man with more force than it had ever moved with before. There was a sickening crack, and the man bounced backwards along the ground, his ribs badly broken with no signs of consciousness. The brunet women let out an angry yell, charging forward with energy attacks blasting out of her outstretched hands. Doomsday took the blast with no discomfort, darting forward himself to meet the enraged female. A single backhand from his massive fist was all it to send her flying across the street through the brick wall of the building opposite. She would not wake until long after the fight had been decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carol Danvers, the superhero known as Captain Marvel turned away from where she and Iron Man had been trying to revive Captain America to see her best friend taken down just as easily as her leader. Screaming in fury, Danvers burst forward, fists flying, staggering the beast before it had a chance to turn to face the new challenger. Dodging a clumsy swing from her enemy, Captain Marvel took to the sky, drawing every bit of power her Kree fused body possessed. She sent forth a barrage of energy blasts, far more powerful than the ones Spider-Women was capable of firing. After a full minute of bombarding, Carol paused from her assault, peering into the smoke to see any sign of movement. She had no time to react as the monster flew out of the smoke, slamming his fist into her stomach. The strike would have sent her flying for miles had the monster not grabbed her leg, halting her momentum. She had just enough time to see Stark flying forward, all weapons firing, before the beast swung both arms and sandwiched her face in a massive thunderclap. She fell away, her vision not darkening fast enough to prevent her from seeing the beast start tearing into Iron Man, showing no sign of feeling any of Tony's repulsors. As Stark was thrown towards New York City, her vision went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce Banner was working hard to keep his anger under control, there was no telling what would happen if the Hulk went up against this thing in the middle of New York. If it had taken Iron Man that easily then it was a force to be reckoned with, and the collateral damage of one of Hulk's rampages might just destroy any remaining hope of redemption. The other Avengers would undoubtedly be arriving any second to get a handle of the situation. Except… nobody was here, and people would be hurt if he DIDN'T get involved. Steeling himself, Banner prepared to let the beast within him loose once more. Staring straight at the monster in an attempt to guide and aim Hulk, Bruce was treated to the sight of his cousin's massive green fist slamming into the back of the monsters head. The monster faltered slightly, allowing She Hulk to continue her attack with a brutal barrage of punches. Jen wore a confident grin as she pressed her advantage, a grin that quickly disappeared when a spiked gray fist closed around her own. She only had time to widen her eyes before a hand was wrapped around her throat, beginning to squeeze. Struggling vainly, She Hulk was to oxygen deprived to even be surprised when the monster spoke. The deep, raspy growl invaded her ear "This planet needs to know, its end is near. Nobody can stop the coming extinction. I am Doomsday, and there is nobody one this worthless dust ball strong enough to stop me from wiping out every single one of you."

"NO! NOBODY STRONGER THAN HULK!" Doomsday barely had time to turn his head before the green goliath delivered a massive uppercut, the shockwave from the blow shattering every piece of glass in a three block radius. The Krytonian was sent flying, smashing through several buildings before crashing into the streets. She Hulk struggled to her feet, attempting to aid her cousin. Hulk held out an arm before her, halting her forward movement. "No. Little green girl stay out of fight. Not strong enough. Hulk strong enough. HULK SMASH STUPID GRAY MAN!" With that, Hulk turned, his massive legs propelling him into the air after Doomsday, leaving his cousin behind to pray that New York would still be standing when the Hulk was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doomsday removed himself from the concrete in time to hear the green beast's battle cry. The grey monster immediately took flight, angling himself to slam into the Hulk. Both drew back their arms and let out powerful strikes towards one another, colliding in midair. Doomsday struggled only briefly before he was able to completely overwhelm the Hulks attack, sending him careening sideways to crash in the middle of Central Park. Hulk didn't even have time to stand before Doomsday was upon him again, throwing punches that drilled the Hulk into his own personal crater in the ground. The spiked crystals on Doomsdays knuckles tore into the Hulks flesh, leaving massive wounds oozing blood all over his body. Satisfied with leaving the transformed scientist to bleed out, Doomsday stepped out of the crater and began to walk away. He hadn't gone 10 steps yet when he heard movement behind him. Red eyes turned to see a green figure emerge from the crater, wounds closing together as though they had never been there to begin with. The veins of the Hulk all visibly swelled, his rage from the beating had received increasing his power to even greater levels. His face twitched into a smirk as he squared off with the murder machine once more. "YOU HIT HULK! NOW HULK SMASH YOU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ground burst open as a man in a red uniform burst from the ground. Twin kat- "You know author guy, you're dealing a fourth wall shattering badass. I don't need any introductions! Deadpool is in the house baby! Alright I'm ready for my big fight, where is that furry little monster girl?" The Merc with a Mouth paused as he finally took in his surroundings, he was not alone. There was the Hulk and another giant grey thingy on either side of him, both looking at him like he had interrupted something. While they stared at him in silence, he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. On the top of the paper you could just barely make out the word 'script'. He began to scan it muttering to himself "I'm early aren't I? Stupid script, if I could have my yellow boxes in this story then this kind of thing would never happen!" Looking between the two fuming monsters, the lunatic was hit with he could only assume was a good idea. Oh course it was a good idea! It was his idea! One hundred percent Deadpool approved. "Hey guys do you want some spoilers on how this is going to go down? It's it pretty badass! Doomsday is totally going to-" Deadpool never had a chance to finish his spoiler as the author had both titans, in a moment of perfect coordination, turn to punch the mercenary in the face. Both titans quietly watched him fly out of sight, right as he disappeared they saw a tiny red gleam. They looked at each other in silence, and the Hulk promptly punched Doomsday in the face. The fight was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doomsday wasted no time in grabbing the Hulk and throwing him into the air. The Kryptonian flew after him and started pummeling him. Doomsday flew around slamming the Hulk, knocking him for miles with each blow, the Hulk's own momentum working against him, making it difficult to counter attack. Eventually though, Hulk was able to grab Doomsday, both ending up tumbling towards the ground. The two impacted in the middle of the Sahara Desert, the force of the impact blowing away the dunes in a quarter mile radius. Hulk took noticeably longer to get to his feet than Doomsday, his wounds closing at a reduced speed. His anger surpassed that of the many times he had faced down the Abomination, but despite similar appearances, Doomsday far surpassed the Hulk's favorite sparring partner. It was this realization, along with the thought of his injured cousin half a world away, that Bruce Banner's own rage joined with the Hulk's creating a shared mindset and mentality that had allowed the Hulk to almost single handedly defeat nearly every hero this world had to offer, he smirked. "You're in trouble now. Banner's mind, the Hulk's power, joined together once more. I feel even stronger than the last time this happened. You really tick me off, thinking you can get away with attacking people as you please. In other words, HULKS SMASH!" The green goliath threw himself at Doomsday, dodging a clawed slash and then landing a devastating hit into Doomsdays stomach. Hulk continued to swing, dodge, and counter, still taking hits but now giving out far more. With a savage cry, the Hulk jerked Doomsday's arm, snapping the bone inside so that it ripped through the monster's arm. A final haymaker sent Doomsday into the ground, tumbling away from the raging beast. Hulk eyed him wearily, waiting for his wounds to finish closing before jumping back into the fray. However, this was a mistake, as it allowed Doomsday's own healing factor to go to work. The beast shoved the bone back into place, holding the wound while it sealed. In a matter of seconds it appeared as though neither combatant had suffered even the slightest wound the entire fight. The only way to gauge the amount of damage done was to compare their breathing, Hulk having a harder time to catch his breath than his opponent. Doomsday cocked his head towards his opponent. "Is that it?" he scoffed. "You're slightly tougher than expected, but you're no Superman. I'm done playing, time to die!" Hulk barely had time to register the words before Doomsday was upon him, striking him harder than even Sentry was capable of. Hulk wasn't even given time to fly away from the force of the blow, Doomsday continued after him, attacking him relentlessly. The two crossed miles of open desert as the continued to trade blows, but even with the boost in strength, even with the intelligence of Banner behind him, the Hulk could not keep up. Doomsday was continuing to hit harder with each blow, and eventually it would reach the point where his healing factor couldn't keep up. If this kept up, Hulk would eventually fall. Sentry was being treated for his insanity, the Silver Surfer was in space, and the Sorcerer Supreme was in another reality. Thor could be called from Asgard, but even he could not win this fight on his own. Thor would have to resort to a Godblast, running the risk of destroying the planet. Hulk let out a cry of pain as Doomsday buried one of his spikes deep into the Hulk's body. His cry was quickly cut off as Doomsday grabbed him by the throat, flying high into the air and throwing the Hulk down like a meteor to the ground below. The impact shook the continent itself, burying the Hulk more than a mile beneath the surface. Doomsday hung in the air for a brief period before grinning and flying off into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hulk woke up shortly after his foe had left, staggering out of the hole in the ground, barely moving as his healing factor once again saved his life. That's what it was going to come down to wasn't it? No matter what the Hulk did, the planet was at risk of total annihilation unless Doomsday was stopped. It would take something that risks the planets destruction to be a match. Both minds made up and in agreement, the Hulk jumped into the sky once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doomsday stood in the shattered remains of a small African village, bodies sprawled out around him in random directions. Nobody young or old had been allowed to escape. Doomsday had taken a moment out him rampage to devour some of the food still in the village. He was still eating when the Hulk landed feet first on the monster's head. Hulk jumped back, giving himself some distance from his opponent as Doomsday stood, hatred in his eyes. "Thought you were dead for sure that time. This time I'll do a better job. I'm gonna rip off your head and eat it. That way I'll be sure that you're gone for good, and you will have learned your place. For I am the strongest creature to ever live." Doomsday was surprised to see a smile on the green goliath's face at this remark. "You're strong, make no mistake. Nobody else on this planet could match up." As he spoke, a green glow seemed to surround the Hulk, the energy pulsing. His muscles expanded even greater than before, and the ground trembled for miles as he took a step forward. "You made a mistake though, calling yourself the strongest. You see…HULK IS THE WORLD BREAKER, AND HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!" The green pulse flash as the Hulk swung his hands together, creating a thunderclap whose force but any natural disaster the planet could produce to shame. Doomsday was knocked back in surprise, the force of the attack was comparable to that of the Man of Steel. Hulk wasn't anywhere close to done though, the two collided once more with the force of a nuclear bomb. Doomsday went to work attacking once more with his claws, only to gape at the sight of the wounds closing almost as quickly as they appeared. Hulk's assault matched that of Doomsday's, neither giving an inch as all around them everything crumbled. Doomsday brought force the very maximum of his strength, something only Superman had been able to deal with before. But the Hulk kept coming, the planet seeming to strain under the fight more than either combatants. However, no great fight can remain on equal footing forever. Eventually someone will slip, or someone will overpower the other. This critical point came to head when the Hulk's anger surpassed Doomsday's strength. Doomsday rapidly found himself losing ground, he was pushed back desperately attempting to keep up with the Hulk. The world breaker on the other hand, just continued to dive into his unlimited power supply, getting stronger and stronger. With a final, brutal move, the Hulk ripped off one of the spikes on Doomsday's shoulder, flipped it around in his hand, and stabbed the grey beast straight through the next with it. He then grabbed the monster by the head, spinning several times to gain momentum before throwing Doomsday into space, on a direct course to crash into the sun. Not even he would be able to escape if he found himself trapped directly inside. Breathing heavily, the Hulk let the green aura around him dissipate into nothing, then shrank down to his normal, baseline size. Looking back down from the sky, the Hulk turned away victorious, ready to try and find a way back to New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Doomsday undoubtably had the advantage with his superior durability, initial strength, and near infinite stamina. However, the difference between these two fighters is that one has clear limits, while the other literally has never been written to his maximum power. When it comes down to full strength, eventually the Hulk will always end up on top. **

AN: Thanks to sturm and drang for Betaing and helping me with my Deadpool. Since I forgot before…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY!

Thanks to all who read, please review and let me know of any other fights you guys want to see.


	3. High Voltage

**Superhuman Fight Club**

**Heroes and villains from every dimension have one thing in common. They thoroughly enjoy beating each other up. Whether they protect the streets in shadows, stand tall as a symbol of heroism, thrive off of stealing from the less fortunate, or let out a maniacal laugh as they slaughter the innocents, all fight for what they believe in. But the question is, in a fight with no rules, who is left standing? We will take various versions of these characters from any and all realms of media to see if we can find an answer. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This chapter was requested by a friend of mine, and seeing as how he is now my Beta, I figured I should probably get this one done next. This chapter is focusing on cartoon versions of these characters, mostly because they are my favorite version of said characters. For those that have been asking (seeing as how he is my most requested fighter) Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-man will be making an appearance two chapters from now. I'm still trying to decide who I want to put him against so feel free to send me suggestions for that in either a review or PM. Finally, I've decided that some of these chapters are going to share a common world, while some are going to take place in different universes. It makes keeping track of continuity easier for me since I'm not limiting myself to just the comics. Only Fourth-wall breakers, mostly meaning Deadpool, are going to be able to jump around between the universes. This chapter takes place in the same universe as the second chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned both Marvel AND DC, I would have more money than I would know what to do with, and I would I also have made this fanfic an actual comic. So obviously I don't own either. I do own my sense of humor and sense of violence, both of which should be visible in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welcome to the 3rd Round Fight of Superhuman Fight Club! Today we are going tech on tech, with some of the smartest characters from Marvel and DC. From DC and from Jump City, we have the hyperactive, super strong meat loving Cyborg! From Marvel's superhero packed New York we have the genius billionaire playbo-. **"Hold on a sec!" **Deadpool? Didn't I sic a couple of planet shattering behemoths after you? **"Yeah that was fun! I was an astronaut, highest up in orbit I've been punched yet! Anyways, did you forget? You kinda broke Stark in the last chapter. There is no way he is going to be able to fight! But don't worry, I found a replacement! You know that sparky guy my buddy Spidey is always fighting? I got him! I got Electro! Don't worry about how the fight gets started, just get Cyborg to the same place you were planning before, and I'll take care of the rest! Bye Bye! **

Ok…. Alright then representing Marvel, one of Spider-Man's most dangerous opponents, Max Dillon, ELECTRO! Alright onto the breakdown!

This Cyborg is coming straight out of the Teen Titans TV show, and if you don't know who this guy is, you've been living under a rock. This version of Cyborg comes in rocking shiny blue and grey metallic armor, along with his shiny bald head. He is physically the most powerful member of the team (unless Starfire gets hopped up on happy gas), and can transform his arms into sonic cannons. Almost every part of his body his detachable, and he can maneuver these parts with rockets to attack his foes. However, of all of the Titans he also has one of the biggest weaknesses. Cyborg runs on a super battery, and while it has enough power to last for hours at a time, if it gives out, it leaves Cyborg unable to use the majority of his weapons. However, Cyborg was able to partially overcome this issue in a confrontation with Atlas, while he still has a power limit, he is able to extend the length of time the charge will last with pure human spirit and determination!

A member of the currently winless villain's part of Superhuman Fight Club, Max Dillon is appearing straight from the screen of what is widely considered to be the best of the Spider-Man cartoons, Spectacular Spider-Man. This version of Electro is likely to be one of the more powerful versions of the character, having turned into pure energy contained into human form with the aid of a power regulating suit. He took a web slung cinderblock to the face with no visible reaction of pain, and for the majority of the show appears to be mostly immune to any sort of physical damage. In fact, the only ways Spidey was able to take this guy down in the show was to either throw him in at least Olympic sized swimming pool, or by containing him in some sort of nonconductive trap. However, like almost every version of the character, Electro is unintelligent and unimaginative, relying on other characters to give him instructions, as well as to how to best use his powers. But, to be fair, if I could blow stuff up like he could, I wouldn't spend much time plotting either. Despite the vast amounts of potential, Electro usually isn't more creative than just hurling lightning bolts. But in the end, it comes down to brains and brawn versus anger and sheer power. Can the technological superstar take down the electrical menace? Let's find out! Here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blue sports car dodged around the New York traffic better than any true New Yorker could ever hope to do. A popular Japanese band blasted the Teen Titans theme from the speakers, the sound waves so powerful they shook the windows of every apartment within in a block below the 4th floor. Even louder than that however, was the sound of the argument taking place from within the vehicle itself.

"I'm telling you man, you are underestimating the power of steak! Meat is the best thing in the world!" The once Victor Stone, star athlete turned cybernetic superhero had one hand on the wheel and the other trying to shove a giant hamburger down the throat of his companion.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? I've turned into every single one of those animals you eat! I'm a vegetarian!" The green teen sitting in the passenger's seat was known as Beast Boy, the shape shifting jokester of the famous team.

"No man, I'm telling you, one bite of this baby and all thoughts of tofu will be gone from your mind forever!" With that, Cyborg was able to successfully shove a large part of the burger into the vegans protesting mouth. He immediately began coughing, and then spat the offending out of the window into the street.

"That's it! I'm getting out of here! I'm going to go find somebody that actually appreciates animals!" With that Beast Boy transformed into a green squirrel and dove out the window, heading in the direction of Central Park. Cyborg just stared out the window after his disappearing friends then shrugged, finishing off his burger. _Some people just don't appreciate a good thing_ he thought to himself as he continued driving. He wasn't going to let his best friend's disappearance distract him though. BB had run off before, but like the loyal animal he was, the green kid always came back. He was completely irrelevant for Cyborg's reasons for coming to the Big Apple anyways. The green kid had only come along so that he would not be in the tower when Raven found out that he had accidently turned all of her leotards from dark purple to a see through pink. Cyborg had taken a few minutes to increase security around the tower's lab, wanting to make sure Beast Boy never had the opportunity to play with those chemicals again. No, Cyborg's reason for coming was an invitation from the great inventor Tony Stark. Stark had seen the T-Car and had invited the Titan to present it in his "Future of the Automobile" car show. Stark had even said he would provide some of his own models to pose with the T-Car, making sure it stood on an equal playing field with the other cars in that regard. The winner of the contest, decided by a Ms. Pepper Pots, would receive a car of Starks own design, one not available for another 10 years. Stark's car was powered by a miniature arc reactor and utilized repulsor technology to maneuver and fly. If Cyborg could win, and then fuse this tech with that of his own car, then the T-Car would become the undisputed number one car on the planet! Not even the Batmobile could top that baby! Cyborg was practically drooling over the thought, and as he arrived at his destination, he could only imagine Robin's reaction to Cyborg surpassing the Bat in that regard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Electro sat in a large easy car that the Doc had provided for him. Octavius was preparing for another scheme, one that would result in the death of the Web Slinging freak once and for all. For now though, all Electro had to do was sit back, relax, and make sure he didn't do anything that would attract attention. It was a good plan for Electro, ever since the accident that had ended his life as Max Dillon, unless you count prison time, he had little down time to speak of. The Green Goblin had set up every crime boss the city had to offer against one another, leaving him as the sole crime boss of the city. He had them promptly been defeated by the Wall Crawler, leaving a massive power vacuum in the city. When the Doc had all of the pieces in place, they would be ready to seize that vacuum, and then the city would be theirs. Then, finally unhindered, the Doc would help him try to regain his old life.

These were the thoughts passing through the villains mind until a red blur burst through the steel roof of the warehouse, smashing into the ground in a massive crater. Electro jumped out of his chair, his body suddenly glowing with power, ready to fire at a moment's notice. He shifted himself to see down into the crater, and was greeted by the sight of a crimson clad ninja pulling his body back together. Electro just gaped at the man who completely ignored him, instead muttering about stupid rage monsters, spoilers, an unappreciative author, and something about evil Chihuahuas. Finally he looked up.

"Maxie! You Pikachu wannabe! It's great to see you, I see Spidey got you hiding underground like a little bitch again." At this Electro glared at the intruder, roaring as he fired a massive bolt of electricity straight through the ninja's chest. The intruder just kept talking however, more gargling blood than speaking actual words, however the wound quickly closed and the ramblings of the madman continued.

"Your powers are as sharp as ever buddy, and you can bet that your good buddy Deadpool has some good information for you! See I was just checking around the internet as I plummeted back to Earth, and I saw that Spidey is hanging out at some sort of car convention in the middle of the city. He's talking up all the ladies and going on about how much of a bitch you are compared to his other baddies."

"HE WHAT! I'M GOING TO GO FRY THAT FREAK! HE IS GOING TO REGRET MOCKING ME! AND YOU!" Electro turned to Deadpool, power literally leaping from his body. "YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" With that Electro let loose a massive sphere of electricity, propelling him away and out over the city. Electro then put on a trench coat over his power suit, a containment mask and a large saggy hat hiding his head. After making sure there was little chance of recognizing him until it was too late, Electro left the building and headed in the direction of the car show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg eyed the competition around the lot. The judges had been greatly impressed by his car, and the only one that looked like it might have a chance against the T-Car was something from H.A.M.M.E.R. With a bit of luck his car would pull out on top. Victory was in sight, and as long as he didn't have any bad luck, he was most likely to come out on top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the country, a young girl by the name of Jinx let out a loud sneeze. She absently scratched her nose, brushed back her pink hair, and turned back to the yellow clad speedster that was flirting with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHERE ARE YOU SPIDER-FREAK?! I'M GOING TO FRY YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID!" Electro blasted through the contest lot, electric bolts flying out in all directions destroying everything. Cyborg dived into a red haired women knocking her out of the way of a massive incoming burst. The air crackled above them where the blast had gone by. Cyborg quickly got to his feet, making sure the woman was able to run to safety. He looked back just in time to see a giant lightning bolt slam into the T-Car.

The world fell silent for Cyborg.

He watched in numb horror as his baby was blasted apart and burst into flame. Cyborg just watched mutely as his baby, the beautiful baby that he had spent months putting together piece by piece, fell apart and died before him. A single tear built up in his human eye and slowly rolled down his check. His expression of grief then slowly shifted, unsurmountable fury clearly present.

Someone was gonna die.

"AW NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU STUPID OVERSIZED OUTLET! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY BABY! IT'S TIME FOR THIS TEEN TITAN TO GO!" With a roar Cyborg charged at the rampaging Electro, not even giving the psycho time to react before he was sent flying into the sole remaining intact car in the lot. Justin Hammer's sobs were drowned out by the sound of Cyborg's sonic cannon discharging into the car, causing it to explode.

"AW YEAH, HOW ABOUT THAT YOU BABY KILLER, BOOYAH!" Cyborg had to cut his celebration short though as another massive lightning bolt flew out of the remains of the car. The Titan barely managed to roll away, quickly returning fire with the sonic cannon. Electro emerged from the wreckage, using his powers to propel himself forward, slamming into Cyborg. Cyborg let out a pained yell as Electro's touch discharged power directly into his body. It wasn't near enough to stop him though, and Cyborg slammed down his fists on Electro. The electric villain ended up moaning in a man shaped crater in the cement. He quickly launched himself back upwards, an electric charged haymaker sending Cyborg sprawling. Cyborg switched both of his arms into cannons and fired at the same time as Electro tried to follow up with another lightning bolt. The two attacks collided in midair, straining against each other. With another Booyah, Cyborg increased the power of his attack, draining his batteries into his blasters. He was rewarded with the sight of the blue sonic beams punching through the electricity and sending bad guy flying a block away to crash into a building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With his first spare moment since the start of the fight, Cyborg quickly checked his communicator. His face twisted into a disappointed scowl when he saw that the only person in range to be back up, Beast Boy, had turned his communicator off. He was then greeted with the sight of his battery reading. Despite the fact that he had been spamming the cannons, Cyborgs power levels read 117%. With a giant grin, he turned back to the now recovered Electro who was walking towards him.

"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW SPARKY! ALL YOUR POWER IS DOING IS GIVING ME A BOOST! I CAN KEEP THIS UP ALL DAY, AND SOONER OR LATER, YOU'RE GOING TO RUN OUT OF JUICE AND I'LL BE ABLE TO POUND YOU!" Cyborg's bragging did not sit well with his electrical opponent.

"IS THAT RIGHT METAL HEAD? WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU BLAST A COMPUTER WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT?" Cyborg didn't give Electro time to find out, instead the Titan picked up one of the destroyed cars and chucked it at him. Electro blasted through the car, splitting it right in half. His brief moment of satisfaction was ruined when Cyborg was seen flying over the wreckage, an aerial left hook sending Electro sprawling once more. Cyborg shook out his hand rapidly, trying to dispel the arcs of electricity dancing along his hand from where he had made contact. He then shifted his right into a cannon once more and started firing point blank into the villain. Electro desperately threw up a high voltage shield, attempting to buy himself enough time to recuperate and counter. He never saw Cyborg's detached left hand rocket around the shield and smash into his jaw. The shield fell and Electro went flying once more. Cyborg merely smirked as his hand flew back and reattached itself to his arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Electro rose to his feet, his body shaking from the damage he had been constantly taking. His overcoat had long since been destroy, leaving the battered power suit for all to see. His hat had blown away, and now he ripped off his mask, revealing his sparking electric face. It was clear to him now that he had been tricked, the red psycho had sent him here to fight this Robocop wannabe. This was not a fight that Electro was prepared for, he was used to an opponent that was always scrambling to dodge his blows, an opponent who could only rely on wits and cheap tricks to fight back. But this opponent, he could shoot back. Not only could he shoot back, he could also apparently take the lightning bolts far better than the bug could ever hope to. This smirking tin can trying to put him down, looking down on him just like every single person had since he had gotten his powers. The only person who truly cared for him was the Doc, and now he was going to get himself beaten and no longer be useful for the Doc at all. It was with this thought that Electro steadied himself, felt himself grow determined once more. He sent out a giant field of power, electricity being drawn in from all around him, sparks flying in every direction.

"ALRIGHT YOU METAL FACED FREAK! IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS NOW! I'M GOING TO-!" Electro cut himself off as he realized that his opponent was on the ground sparking. Being a former mechanic, it only took him a second to realize what had happened.

"That giant electrical field… he has been absorbing in my power this entire fight. He just completely overloaded himself and blew out his battery! I won! I did it! HAHA! Electro reigns supreme! Hahahahahahahahah!" Not believing his luck, Electro fled the scene before the cops could show, leaving his downed opponent unable to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Cyborg had managed to reboot enough of his systems to slowly move around. He had barely any more maneuverability than an old man with a walker. He couldn't help but to degrade himself for what had happened. He had let his opponent catch him off guard with that last attack, and it would be weeks before he could get a replacement battery from STAR labs. He had just spoken to someone claiming to be able to get it sooner, but considering how the guy was dressed, the depressed teen doubted the guy's ability to find a hamburger, let alone a super rare power cell. He was interrupted from his musings as he noticed someone approaching him. It was the women he had saved before the fight had started.

"Thanks for the save back there. I don't think my boss would appreciate it if I got myself fried when he is coming out of the hospital tomorrow."

"No problem lady, it's what I do. Or, what I usually do anyway. Didn't exactly manage to stop the bad guy."

"Don't worry about that, this city is literally crawling with heroes. I doubt he will be able to get another 24 hours before he gets found and thrown back into prison. Anyways, that's not why I wanted to come over here. That blue car was yours correct? The T-Car?"

The mention of his car only served to further depress Cyborg.

"Yeah she was mine. Months of hard work and elbow grease into the girl, all that work and upgrades, and she just gets taken out as easy as that."

"I'm really sorry about your loss, however I think I can make it better for you. My name is Pepper Pots, I work as the head of Stark Industries. Since you saved my life, I've put in a call to Tony and he says that he is going to be able to reconstruct your car for you. He claims that he can probably have it working again in as little as 3 days." Pepper paused for a moment to take in Cyborg's stunned, crazily grinning face.

"Not only that, I'm also to inform you that the competition for the car show had mostly been decided before Electro's attack. It came down to you and Hammer, and it is stated in my contract that in the event of Hammer attempting to win any sort of contest that Stark holds, I'm obligated to disqualify him for being an insufferable asshole. So you won Tony's fancy repulsor sports car. Congratulations!"

Cyborg stood stock still for an over a minute, his staring starting to creep out the red-headed business women. Then he let out a massive shout.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! BOOYAH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Electro stalked through the alley ways of making sure he stayed out of sight. He had drained a lot of power beating that metal man, and he wanted to make sure he got back to the Doc's safe house without any incident. He had long since escaped the sounds of the sirens, Electro had grabbed his mask before leaving and had stolen some clothing off of a homeless man to disguise himself. In a just a few more blocks he would be safe, and Octavius hopefully wouldn't be to mad about his activities. As long as he got back safely everything would work out all right. Checking all around him to make sure the coast was clear, Electro turned another corner, his final destination in sight. He was completely unprepared when a white ball came flying out of the air, sticking to his shoe and sending him sprawling into the ground.

"What's the matter sparks for brains? I heard you've been playing with other superheroes behind my back. Don't you love me anymore?"

As Electro turned to face the red and blue clad man sticking to the wall above him, only one thing came to mind.

"Crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**While Cyborg is has the advantage in many of the physical states, he is still mostly computer powered. He needs a functional battery in order to fight effectively. While the fight is close, have you ever seen what a Taser can do to a computer? It is not safe for a mechanized character to fight someone that can fry is circuits out like that. Yes readers, be amazed, the bad guys can actually win fights in this story! (sort of) If Heroes and Villains collide, you cannot just expect an easy win for the heroes! Only those who deserve the win will receive it in the Superhuman Fight Club!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks again to sturm and drang for being my Beta and for helping me with my Deadpool.

Thanks for reading, and please review, and feel free to leave any fight you want to see in the future. I'm entering crunch time for finals, so this might be the only chapter this month, we will see how things look in a few weeks. So because of this…

TEASER!

In the next round, a fallen warrior will return from a brutal beating! A hammer will be raised! Deadpool will be beaten by She-Hulk. Marvel and DC knights collide in the next chapter: **Heavy Metal**. (First person to guess who the next fight is gets to choose who is fighting next after Spidey. Deadpool is the only character who is not a candidate, he is planned for chapter 6. Anonymous guests need not apply because I can't PM you. Must be able to be PMed to participate)


	4. Heavy Metal

**Superhuman Fight Club**

**Heroes and villains from every dimension have one thing in common. They thoroughly enjoy beating each other up. Whether they protect the streets in shadows, stand tall as a symbol of heroism, thrive off of stealing from the less fortunate, or let out a maniacal laugh as they slaughter the innocents, all fight for what they believe in. But the question is, in a fight with no rules, who is left standing? We will take various versions of these characters from any and all realms of media to see if we can find an answer. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deadpool tested the rope bonds restraining him, quickly coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He then looks up at his captor.

"You know, usually I like to be the one tying up a hot chick, but I think I'm OK with this too! In fact I MMMMMPPHHH…..!" The Merc with a Mouth as a jade hand shoved a gag down his throat, preventing him from doing anything but moan. The figure then turned her back on Deadpool, striding confidently to the door. She turned around to face the restrained psycho once more before departing.

"You know, most of the authors around here forget the fact that there are more than one character in Marvel who can break the fourth wall. They always use you in these stories. This time though, I'm finally going to take a turn." With that she left the room to find the author, leaving Deadpool all alone, with no means of escape. (Meh, it's not like he can starve to death or something, and I'm sure he'll use plot power to get loose eventually)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright folks, welcome back for yet another addition of Superhuman Fight Club! Things have been switched up a little this time around, my new announcer has taken the liberty of preventing Deadpool from interfering. Not Since chapter 1 have we been so Deadpool free! So without further delay, might I introduce the Sensational She-Hulk!

"Thanks for having me heroman, especially for this chapter. I know I shouldn't, but I take a great bit of pleasure from seeing my ex-boyfriend get knocked around a bit, especially after what he did to my cousin. I mean, what kind of moron thinks that banishing the strongest and angriest hero from the planet isn't going to bite you in the ass somewhere down the line?"

Yeah, pretty dumb for a super genius isn't he?

"No kidding, but don't think I forgot what you did either. Getting my ass handed to me by Doomsday?"

Umm, well…, you still made an appearance, and did more damage than most of the avengers did together. I mean it's not like I can use Cap or Spider Woman in the near future, they got mauled.

"And that prevents me from throwing you into orbit how, exactly?"

…when I do my planned omake chapter of requested but unfair joke fights I'll let you beat up Ringmaster for making you into his personal circus attraction?

"That's better, good boy. Anyway, shouldn't we start the introductions already? You're normally halfway done with them at this point."

Alright fair enough, how about I do the DC character and you can introduce the flying tin can?

"Sounds good to me."

Alright, coming in from DC we have John Henry Irons, the superhero known as Steel! This guy was introduced after Doomsday and Superman beat each other to death in the Death of Superman arc (still call bullshit on that whole arc). He uses a high tech suit that grants him super strength and flight, as well as having a mounted rivet gun and a "smart" hammer that hits with the force of one of Hulk's "calm" punches. Lex Luthor once experimented on him and turned his entire body into living stainless steel, but he was quickly turned back and went back to using armor. If you ask me what the point of doing that, especially doing it so quickly was, I not be able to answer you because I have no idea at all, I mean he was literally…made of armor…so…why?

With DC continuity as messed up as it is right now, I'm not going to bother trying to figure it out. Anyways, that should just about cover it, hammer, flight, super strength and durability. And a rivet gun. Oh wait, one more thing! Steel had his own movie! In it Steel is played by Shaq, the freakishly large basketball player. It came out in the late 1990s, and in a period that was dealing with _Superman IV_ and _Batman and Robin_, this movie is the one that is considered to be what killed the superhero movies for several years. Sucking worse than _Batman and Robin_, even with the Bat-nipples and Bat-credit card, Steel still managed to be worse. Wow.

"You do know your kind of setting him up to fail right?"

What? No, his movie is what failed. The comic hero is considered a super genius, one of the best of the Justice League. He is capable of taking shots from Superman! Not full power, but Superman holds back against everyone anyways. It takes a crazy amount of damage to take Steel down, you need one hell of a heavy hitter!

"Instead we are going to introduce my jerk of an ex-boyfriend and recovering alcoholic, Tony Stark, the Iron Man! The majority of the time, Tony is an arrogant jerk, one of the biggest in comics."

I don't know about that, Superman is the one with the website dedicated to collecting every single one of his asshole moments. To my knowledge, Stark doesn't have one of those.

"He is incredibly smart, however he has a thing for hurting and betraying his friends."

Seriously how bad can he be?

"Convinced Peter Parker to reveal himself as Spider-man, which ultimately resulted in a deal with the devil that destroyed his marriage, tried to force the super hero community to submit to the governments will, almost killed Captain America, was an ass to me, made an evil clone of Thor, I sent my cousin into space-"

Ok, ok, I get it, he is a jerk, continue the breakdown please before you get so mad you decide to go Hulk smash all over my story.

"Insult me again and I'm locking you in the room with Deadpool."

I'll be good!

"Since the Hulkbuster got trashed by Doomsday, Stark's most powerful armor is easily his Bleeding Edge armor. The suit is actually nano-bots in his bloodstream, allowing him to transform anywhere he wants. The suit is incredible durable, and has weapons ranging repulsors to mini missles to his most powerful weapon, the uni-beam. The arc reactor on his chest means that Stark has little issue of running out of power in a fight. This fusion with his suit also granted him an enhanced healing factor that you apparently forgot about-"

I did not forget, I just figured that Doomsday was capable of overloading his healing factor for a week. It's not like he's Wolverine, or heck even Spider-man for that matter.

"-as well as giving him limited technopathy, which he gained when he was fused with the Extremis technovirus. (Not the movie version that made absolutely no sense, no matter how much I liked the movie.) Given enough time there is no technology that he cannot hack. There was also some bit about him having to store his brain on a computer and his memory being really messed up, but it is really confusing and irrelevant to the fight, so I have no desire to explain it to you. Try to force me to explain, I dare you."

Okay, calm down, deep breaths. You are having a rough time lately I know. You will be okay, maybe this story will get more people interested in writing you again. Anyways, that's the breakdown, so onto the fight! Is Steel truly stronger than Iron? Let's find out! Here we go!

"Wait a sec, how are you getting them to fight anyways?"

I think Deadpool said something about him releasing the Controller or something…

"HE DID WHAT!?"

Don't blame me, you said you'd keep him under control!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony Stark waved at the departing T-Car, the happy teen going off for his long drive back to Jump City. Tony had enjoyed working with the young man, it been interesting to interact with someone else who required technology to live. Stark gave a slight grimace in pain as he returned inside his garage. Even now, several days after leaving the hospital, he was still having trouble with his ribs from the damage he had taken from the grey beast the Hulk had fought. He would need to start making plans for a new armor in case that beast or another like it ever came back to Earth. Before any of that however, it was time for some air. A few seconds later Iron Man rocketed out of the garage and soared over the sky scrapers of the Big Apple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg could not believe the last few days he had experienced. Getting to work with Tony Stark, and giving the T-Car upgrades with him? On top of that, he was even going to be receiving Stark's new sports car at the tower in a few days! The mysterious man from before had even pulled through and given Cyborg a strange new power source, which he was still trying to incorporate fully into his systems. However, despite all this, Cyborg couldn't help but think he had forgotten something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy climbed up and around the tree, playing with several of the other squirrels in Central Park. He paused for a moment as he saw a familiar blue car driving off into the distance. He seemed to debate with himself briefly then shook his head and then ran back down the tree, the others squirrels close behind. He ran in the opposite direction of the car, shifting back to his human form as he joined a brown haired girl in playing with the local animals. She smiled at him and Beast Boy grinned in response. No words were said between the two as they joined hands and ran off into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Iron was not having a good day. He had been testing his newly upgraded armors flight speed with a timed trial across the country when he had received an unknown distress call. He had landed in an abandoned town. His scanners quickly revealed that the town had not been abandon long, there was evidence that a mere 4 hours before the town had been filled with life. His scanners indicated that the call had come from a storage area several stories beneath the surface of a warehouse at the edge of town. It had been a long and slow process getting to the bottom, carefully making his way down while checking for any signs of life, or of traps. He had found the transmitter set on a loop in the middle of a dark room. That was when they attacked. The towns people were obviously under some sort of control, the orange discs on the backs of their necks seemed to be a type of receiver. Knowing that they were innocent victims forced Steel to actively try to prevent himself from accidently hurting any of the other combatants. They swarmed over him, the close quarters preventing Steel from taking flight. He just made sure that he gently knocked them back, slowly wading through the crowd, his armor searching for the source of the signal attached to the orange discs. He didn't want to risk just ripping the discs off, there was no guarantee that doing so would safely restore the people. It could end up doing irrevocable damage to their minds.

Steel didn't notice, as distracted as he was attempting to figure out how to save these people, the man creeping in the rafters above him. The man jumped down and slammed a control disc into Steels neck. The control disk was able to penetrate through the armor into Steel's mind, assaulting his thoughts, giving him no reprieve as his personality and free will were rapidly suppressed and locked deep within his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A shame," the controller stated while looking at his newest acquisition. "I was hoping that this trap would have allowed me Iron Man, but I seem to have gotten some sort of imitator instead. No matter, perhaps he shall allow me to kill off Stark once and for all." With a mental command Steel left the basement and began flying towards New York. He had a target to eliminate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iron Man had just finished up a fight with the Rhino and was returning back to Stark Industries so he could check in on Pepper. Well, Stark claimed it was a fight anyways, all he did was blast the criminal with a salvo was various weapons while he was distracted fighting Spider-man. Spidey was not amused when Stark had taken all the credit for Rhino's defeat and then flew off, leaving Spidey to watch and make sure the police were able to take the horned man away before he woke up. But it wasn't like he had anything to do anyways right? Meanwhile Tony was attempting to plan out a romantic evening with his red headed co-worker. The armor disappeared as he landed and took a few steps into the building. He never saw the hammer that slammed him to the ground unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stark woke up in the middle of a small town, the entirety of its inhabitants gathered around him, eerie orange lights pulsing on every one of them. Standing on top of a nearby building stood the Controller, and an armored man holding a massive futuristic sledgehammer.

"Welcome Iron Man, I had my newest recruit bring you here so that I may have the pleasure of watching you die with my own eyes. It truly is a shame that the Extremis virus and your armor prevents me from controlling you as well, your power would allow me to spread my control disks across the world. However, I have found a replacement for you in this man, Steel. He is just as powerful as you, yet still human enough for my will to overrule his own."

"I highly doubt that your wannabe replacement is even in the same ballpark as me, let alone my equal. But if you really want to test it…"

Tony Stark's body was surrounded in a combination of red and gold, the nanites in in his bloodstream spreading out and forming the Bleeding Edge armor. He immediately took to the sky, Steel closely pursuing. Steel threw his hammer at Iron Man, who easily evaded and returned fire with repulsors. Steel took that blast to the chest with little difficulty, and then held out his hand to catch his hammer as it flew back to him.

"Oh, I'm so telling on you. You totally stole Thor's moves."

Steel flew in close, swinging wildly at Iron Man, only to be thwarted by a quickly thrown up energy shield. Stark flew back firing off several mini missiles, however they were all shot out of the sky by Steels rivet gun before traveling away from their source. The resulting explosion sent Stark tumbling, only to receive a hammer to the back. Iron Man smashed into the ground, creating a deep depression in the earth. Steel flew downwards, attempting to follow up and smash the billionaire's face in. Instead he took a unibeam straight to the chest and was sent flying. Stark stood in his crater, his armor still sparking as it repaired itself.

"Pepper is going to be so mad at me for missing our dinner date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Controller watched as the two armored heroes resumed their aerial battle once more. The more nimble Stark was evading the majority of the slower Steel's attacks. However, as was evident of the first clash, that hammer, if it could connect, would devastate Iron Man's defenses. Stark's weapons, with the exception of his most power and most power consuming, had no effect on Steel. Eventually Steel would connect again, Stark couldn't just dodge forever. This fight was as good as over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Well, this fight is as good as over'_ Stark thought. Since the very first clash of the battle, Stark's Extremis virus had begun to do its thing, attempting to hack into his opponent's armor. It was slow going, the armor had adapted some sort of alien tech that was ahead of what was on this planet. Something called Apocalypse tech. However, whatever it was, it was not capable of completely shutting Stark out. His meddling had slowed Steel, allowing Stark to more easily predict and dodge his attacks. Another shot from the unibeam gave the armored avenger enough distance to work with to get through the final fire wall. Then, using Steel's systems, he directed both suits programing into the control disk, reversing the signal and sending a powerful virus through it. In less than 3 seconds, ever townsperson was freed and collapsed unconscious. The Controller was assaulted by the massive feedback of the virus and tumbled off of the roof. Steel however, felt nothing as his mind slipped back into control and the disc previously on his neck tumbled to the ground. He looked around him taking in his change of surroundings, then noticing the other flying metal man nearby.

"You want to tell me what happened."

"Yeah sure, controller hijack your mind, as well as everybody else in this town. You attacked me, I fought back, beat you up, hacked you armor and saved the day. Townspeople are free and the bad guy is out cold, you're welcome. You know, this is the second time this week somebody slammed my armor around like a pinball machine. Although, compared to that Doomsday thing, you don't pack as much of a punch."

"You fought Doomsday huh? That thing actually killed me once."

"No shit, really? Well that seriously sucks man. Anyways, I'm missing out on a hot date while I'm sitting around here with you. So how about you make yourself useful and go organize the townspeople and lock up the bad guy? Later."

With that, Iron Man rocketed off into the distance, leaving Steel behind to watch him disappear. Henry turned back to the town and took notice of all of the work he would need to do to stabilize the situation.

"What an asshole."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stark arrived in time to see an angry looking Pepper pacing around her office.

"Hey there sorry I'm late, got a little caught up doing the hero thing."

"Well congratulations, I'm sure it was amazing. Want to tell me what happened to the enhanced micro ark reactor we were working on? I went down to the lab, found it gone with a note in its place. All of the security of that time frame was wiped out, and the note said that you gave him permission."

"Wait what?"

Stark grabbed the note and began to read.

**Dear Tony,**

**Thanks for letting me borrow this battery thing. I need it to help out a robot guy with a fried battery. So now I owe you one super rare powerful battery thing. You don't mind if I don't pay it back in this lifetime right? Great, thanks buddy, you're a real pal.**

**Love Wade.**

Stark looked between the note and his girlfriend, her rage so great that her face matched her hair.

"Well? Do you have an explanation for this?"

Well there was only one thing to say in response to that.

"F*CKING DEADPOOL!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HA! Take that Tony, cock blocked by a psycho who didn't get anything more than a cameo in this chapter!"

I think you might be taking a bit too much pleasure in your ex-boyfriends suffering.

"I hope you get a girlfriend just as bad as he was so you know what I went through."

Jeez, what the heck did I do to you?

"You're irritating me."

I can't be anywhere near as bad as Spider-man was when you last teamed up. Something about you getting a tail?

"I'M GOING TO SMASH YOU FOR BRINGING THAT UP!"

Hey, calm down already! Seriously, make another move towards me and I'm going to make you fight Mandrill for the omake chapter.

"Wait, isn't that…"

The guy that got mutated into a giant monkey with the ability to mind control any female with his smell? The one that enjoys making girls rob banks for him while dressed up as models? The one that was twice now mind controlled Spider Woman to beat up Spider-man? Why yes, that's the one.

"….I'll be good."

Great! So anyways, while Steel's hammer was likely the most powerful weapon on the field, between Iron Man's superior maneuverability, his various energy weapons, and his extreme hacking abilities, Tony Stark was able to come out on top! You could have the combine power of Hulk, Thor, and Superman and it would be completely worthless if you couldn't hit the guy you were aiming for! Well that concludes this round! Thanks again for joining in She-Hulk.

"Not a problem, I diffidently enjoyed watch that one. Just make sure you give me the omake chapter we originally planned, not that damned monkey."

Keep Deadpool out of the next chapter for me and you got yourself a deal.

Thanks for joining everybody, until next time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So I'm obviously a lot earlier with this chapter than I said before. I got bored in class, sue me. Thanks again to sturm and drang for being my Beta. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it! So, feel free to leave any suggestions you might have for future fights. Next time, the Amazing Spider-man takes the stage! Question is, who shall he be fighting? Since nobody answered me last time, I guess I'll decide on that now! Thanks to Dakkaman777 for the suggestion for this fight. Please Review!


	5. King of the Streets

**Superhuman Fight Club**

**Heroes and villains from every dimension have one thing in common. They thoroughly enjoy beating each other up. Whether they protect the streets in shadows, stand tall as a symbol of heroism, thrive off of stealing from the less fortunate, or let out a maniacal laugh as they slaughter the innocents, all fight for what they believe in. But the question is, in a fight with no rules, who is left standing? We will take various versions of these characters from any and all realms of media to see if we can find an answer. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Welcome to another round of Superhuman Fight Club! I'm heroman45, and this is my current co-announcer the Sensational She-Hulk!

"Yo!"

Today's fight is likely to be one of the most interesting matchups that we've had yet. Many people have asked how this fight would go, and there is no common consensus. Who is the top street level character? Today, we are going to pitch top street level characters from Marvel and DC against one another to see who is left standing. From Marvel, there can only be one choice to represent them from the street level. Marvel's king, considered to be one of the top three most popular fictional heroes of all time, recently back from the dead (I'll get to that later), Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man!

"The Web-Head has been in the hero gig for longer than the vast majority of superhero characters, starting when he was just a geeky kid in high school. If you think Batman has a tragic backstory, his past looks like rainbows and sunshine when compared to Parker. Everybody knows what happened to his uncle and his parents, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. After being tricked by the Green Goblin into accidently killing his first love, Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man found out that the Green Goblin had actually impregnated her when she left for several months on a trip to Paris. He didn't find this out until the twins that she gave birth to went through accelerated aging and tried to murder him. Later, when he was married to Mary Jane, the Green Goblin attacked his pregnant wife, costing them the unborn child. Iron Man convinced Peter to unmask during the Civil War, which caused his family to become the target of the Kingpin. His Aunt May was sniped, and Peter was forced to make a deal with a literal devil to save her. His marriage to Mary Jane was completely erased from history in exchange for Aunt May's well-being, Inbeing. short, listening to Iron Man was a terrible idea.

More recently, Parker was killed by Doc Ock after the two switched bodies, and Octavius killed Peter while he was trapped in the form of a sick old man. These are just some of the things he's gone through, if we wanted to give his entire tragic backstory it would take up this entire chapter."

"Jeez, that was kind of depressing."

"Despite this, Spider-Man is considered to be one of the biggest jokers of Marvel. He is rarely ever serious when he fights, preferring instead to crack jokes and make sarcastic remarks to his friends and foes alike."

She is totally speaking from experience with that.

"Stop harassing me about the cat tail incident! It really wasn't that funny!"

I disagree, and so did Spider-Man according to the way you tell that story.

"Ugh, anyways Spider-Man uses his pestering as a legit combat strategy, keeping his opponents annoyed and off balance, often resulting in them making mistakes out of anger. However, what truly makes him the king of Marvel's street level characters is his abilities. Spider-Man's reflexes are somewhere between 15 and 18 times that of a normal human, and paired with his supreme agility, the hero is virtually untouchable. He is capable of running at speeds of around 200 MPH (322 KPH for those who don't use miles. So pretty much everybody outside the US.) Spider-Man is capable of dodging machine gun fire at point blank range, and can snag bullets out of the air. He has the well-known wall-crawling ability, as well as his web shooters. I REALLY hate those web shooters. That stuff is almost impossible to get out of hair. Normal spider silkwebs isare stronger than steel of equal diameter, Sspidey has super silk, His webbing is super strong and durable, capable of even containing a falling building or even the Hulk (for like 2 seconds). He has the web cartridges set on a rotating carousel so it takes a lot of use for him to run out. His strength levels are extremely varied, writers seem to have trouble deciding just how strong they want him. Sometimes he will hold up a skyscraper or flip a tank that weighs over 30 tons. Sometimes he gets overpowered by Daredevil. Seriously, the guy whose only power is radar vision was able to go head to head with Spidey on more than one occasion. However, it is commonly agreed that current Spider-Man has somewhere between 15 and 25 tons in terms of lifting strength."

Despite this impressive list, Spider-Man's best ability is most well-knownthe famous and ever tingling spider-sense.

"That freaking Spider-sense. No matter how hard you try to punch the guy, he knows it's coming and dodges. No matter how many times I try to get him back for that tail incident, I can't get my hands on him!"

The Spider-sense gives Peter the ability to sense danger before it reaches him, making him almost impossible to hit. It lets him go against far better trained opponents, including Iron Fist, Captain America, and Wolverine, and they can't lay a finger on him. You can't snipe him from a distance, he will know that the bullet is coming before it even leaves the barrel. Recently, after a brief incident where he lost his Spider-sense, Parker developed his own, completely unique type of martial arts called the Way of the Spider. Now he has actual skill to back up his natural talent, unless you have some sort of power that gives you a major advantage, he is almost impossible to beat.

"Despite this, Spider-Man still will rarely go all out in a fight. He is always holding back so that he doesn't accidently punch anyone's head off. But when he gets serious, there is almost nobody on Marvel's street level that can take him on. He even made a black suit based off of the one he wore when the symbiotic slime Venom took him over. When he puts on that suit, he is done joking around. If only it were permanent…"

Yeah, an eternally enraged Spider-Man is a bad idea. The death count of all of the gangsters in the city would be higher week than if Punisher worked at it for a year.

"Seriously?"

If you take a super genius, give him super powers, and make him eternally angry, you either get a nasty super villain or the Hulk.

"Hey! What have I said about making jokes about my cousin?!"

Sorry!

"Anyway, don't you have to introduce Batman now?"

Batman?

"Tall, dark and broody? You can only make write me to fan-girl over Spider-Man for so long. Introduce the DC guy already so we can start the fight."

I'm not using Batman, Spider-Man can kick his ass without even trying. It would take Bats a couple months' worth of prep to be able to even have a chance against the guy. Even then Spider-Man would need to be completely unaware Batman was after him, because if Spider-Man can use prep as well then he is likely going to be able to keep his advantages.

"OK then… ignoring the obvious flames you're going to get from the Bat-God fan-boys now, who are you using to go up against Parker then?"

I'm using one of the few characters who is consistently able to out think and out fight Bruce. Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke the Terminator, the most dangerous assassin in the DC universe.

"I thought you liked Spider-Man?! You decided to put him up against the guy who regularly humiliates the Teen Titans and has beaten and nearly killed several members of the Justice League? Seriously?"

Yep.

"Okay then… you give the breakdown and I'll go inform Peter that he needs to start working on his will. See you later."

Pretty sure he already has a will made out considering what he does for a living. Anyways, Slade Wilson made his first appearance when he was hired to kill off the Teen Titans. He is a master assassin, utilizing machine guns, snipers, pistols, and pretty much every type of firearm he can get his hands on. However, his main weapons are a staff and a Promethium sword. His staff actually contains blasters that shoot high powered energy shots from either end, and can be modified from stunning to lethal attacks. He will only use the staff against opponents that he finds actually challenging. He will make use of all of his other weapons until they are used up before he will use the collapsible staff.

Now some people have never heard of Deathstroke, and those people are wondering how an assassin with a fancy staff is a threat to Batman. Batman is considered to be the very peak of human ability, so the best he could do is just match that, right? In fact, Deathstoke is actually an enhanced super soldier, similar to Captain America. However Slade is faster, stronger, and a better tactician than the Captain. The serum that amped up Deathstroke's ability granted him the ability to use 90% of the human brain, far greater than most people are able to access. As a resul,t he can plan out strategies for combat as soon as the fight begins, adapting them as needed easilyneeded easily. The serum also granted him enhanced reflexes, agility, and a minor healing factor that is likely on par with Spider-Man's, as well as strength that exceeds that of 10 men. On top of that, thanks to some changes that took place in the New 52, Slade is more dangerous than ever. His strength, while not specified, is shown to be greater than it previously was. In addition, his armor has been upgraded to be made entirely of Nth metal, strong enough to take shots from Lobo the intergalactic bounty hunter.

So in the end, these two are almost completely evenly matched. Spider-Man's strength is countered by Deathstroke's armor. Deathstroke's marksmen abilities are negated by the Spider-sense. Deathstroke's planning abilities and Peter's on the spot thinking will cause both to be constantly trying to out maneuver the other. So the question is, who will be able to pull out the win? Who is the best fighter of the street level combatants? Let's find out, here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime, sat behind his massive desk, studying the man before him.

"From what I've heard, you are the best killer that money can buy. What is your opinion of this?"

The man that stood before the Kingpin stared at him with a single eye, the other lost years before and hidden behind his mask.

"There are very few who are able to claim to have survived more than one encounter with me. Even amongst the heroes, I am recognized and feared for what I can do."

Wilson grinned, opening up his desk and pulling out a large case filled with cash.

"Then you might be just the man I am looking for Mr. Wilson. I am having a certain arachnid problem, a problem that I am willing to pay a large sum of cash to remove. How does 10 million dollars sound as the fee to have Spider-Man's head delivered onto my desk?"

"I'll have proof of the kill for you as soon as I am able to complete the mission. However, keep in mind, I've had new employers try to turn on me at the end of a contract before, but I am still alive and killing, while every last one of them has taken my place in the grave they dug for me. Go back on your agreement, and regardless of the number of superhumans you have on your payroll, you will end up like all the others."

Slade Wilson gave one more look at the crime boss before turning to exit from the building. The Kingpin looked after him, slowly releasing a breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding. The assassin was terrifying, if he truly lived up to his reputation, then once the job was finished Fisk would not hesitate to hand over the money. He may be used to fighting many of New York's street level heroes, but he had no desire to experience firsthand how Slade had earned the name Deathstroke the Terminator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deathstroke had been given access to one of the Kingpin's storage warehouses along the Hudson River. He spent his first hour there sweeping for bugs and preparing his weapon arsenal for the upcoming job. He had heard of the vigilante hero known as Spider-Man before, but had no experience with him. Before even beginning to search for his prey, Slade wanted to learn as much as he could about how his opponent fought and moved. Deathstroke spent hours searching online for any and all videos and stories featuring the hero. He put the power of his 90% brain capacity to analyzing his opponent, looking for patterns and gauging his abilities. However, due to the hero's high agility and reluctance to stay around in any area for too long, it was clear that he wouldn't be able to get a true sense of the enemy without witnessing him himself. With this in mind, Deathstroke began his search for the Wall Crawler, hoping to see him in action. On his second day of search, Deathstroke saw a familiar face from his past times in New York. He watched the Teen Titan Cyborg take on the electric villain, recognizing him as a frequent opponent of Spider-Man. When Cyborg went down and Electro fled, Deathstoke trailed the criminal, and was quickly rewarded for the effort. Spider-Man made an appearance with a quick joke, engaging Electro with extreme speed. Deathstoke watched from the rooftops as Spider-Man effortlessly dodged around the lightning blasts and retaliated with powerful blows at high speed. The fight ended earlier than Deathstroke had been planning however, Spider-Man maneuvered his opponent next to a fire hydrant and then shattered it, dousing the criminal and shorting him out. The police arrived less than a minute after that, giving Slade little opportunity to engage the Web Slinger himself. He swung of at high speed, leaving Deathstroke on the roof to process what he had just witnessed. The hero had obvious super agility and reflexes, along with strength that seemed to surpass his own. It would seem that the best course of action would be to take his opponent by surprise. There was no reason to risk a defeat by going head to head, a single bullet from his Barrett M98B through his target's head, which would do the job quite nicelythat would be all it took. If Spider-Man was durable enough to take the electricity, he wouldn't have needed to work so hard to dodge. This led Slade to conclude that while the target may have enhanced durability, it wouldn't be enough to take the bullet with no damage. The next time Deathstroke saw the target would be Spider-Man's last day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spider-Man watched as Iron Man flew off over the city. Stark probably had a hot date with yet another one of his supermodels. With a shrug, Parker turned to face the crater that the unconscious Rhino had been blasted into.

"Well horn-head, looks like it's just you and me now. I wonder how the police are planning on getting you out of that hole. A crane maybe? You should really consider dieting, the reduced weight would be a real convenience for everyone involved."

Spider-Man continued on chatting with the unresponsive super villain for several minutes until his Spider sense started going off. He casually swayed out of the way of the sniper bullet, as well as all of the ones that followed. When the attacker's clip was exhausted, Spider-Man took the opportunity to launch himself up onto the rooftops, quickly coming face to face with an armored man.

"Deadpool, is that you? I thought you were in love with your red copycat pajamas, did you finally get tired of ripping off my outfit?"

"I am called Deathstroke. You are the fifth target in the last three months that has mistaken me for that clown. I think I'm going to spend the money I get from your contract to hunt the fool down, chop him into pieces, and scatter them across the globe so he will never be able to re-form again." Deathstroke pulled out both of his pistols and began firing at the Arachnid themed hero. Spider-Man danced around the bullets with ease, attempting to continue the conversation with the assassin.

"So you at least know Deadpool then? I agree that he is really annoying, probably more annoying than the majority of my rogues gallery but I'm not sure he really deserves that kind of treatment. He's on a team with the Red Hulk and Ghost Rider at the moment, he probably gets lit on fire or punched cross country every single time he bothers them."

Spider-Man shot a web ball at both of the shooter's gun barrels, clogging them completely. As Deathstroke threw them to the side, Spider-Man got in close and delivered a fast punch to the assassin's face, using enough force to knock a normal man unconscious. He was surprised to find that Deathstroke not only easily shrugged off the blow, but countered with a hard punch to the ribs, followed by a slash from a massive bowie knife. Peter dodged backward to avoid the blade, but then paused to look at it quizzically.

"Why is it you guys always try with knives? I make one little joke about being weak against them and wannabe Spider Slayers insist on pulling one out. Shouldn't it be clear that they don't really do anything to me? I mean, most of the baddies I fight can't hit me at all, and those that can don't need some wimpy little knife to actually hurt me."

Deathstroke moved in on Spider-Man again, a second knife appearing in his other hand. Faster than Peter was expecting, Deathroke was able to get in, blades flashing in a deadly pattern, forcing Spidey on the defensive. He flipped over the assassins back, delivering a hard kick to his back that sent Slade tumbling. Spider-Man glanced down at his uniform to observe the three shallow cuts into his chest. A small trickle of blood went down his uniform.

"Geez you're just as bad as Kraven with chopping up my costumes. I have a limited income you know, I can't spend all of it on materials for repairs!"

Deathstroke spun quickly as he came to his feet, another pistol in his hand. He was able to get off three shots before Parker was able to get in close and start landing a barrage of super powered kicks and punches. Thanks to the Nth armor, Deathstroke barely felt the blows, but he was shocked by their speed and the ferocity exhibited by his joking adversary. Slade was working hard to keep up blocking and countering, he hadn't expected this level of skill. He managed to grab onto Spider-Man's arm, tossing him to the other side of the roof. The two men stared each other down, both breathing hard. Spider-Man's knuckles were bleeding from his numerous attacks on the durable armor. Deathstroke slid out of his combat stance, standing straight as he observed the vigilante.

"You've impressed me, few are able to keep up with me hand to hand. It is clear to me that I've underestimated you. I suppose I should retreat for now to make sure I am better informed and prepared for our next encounter."

"Who says I'm letting you get out of here to give you the opportunity to better plan out ways to murder me?"

"That would be that hero complex of yours, you'll be too busy saving the civil servants to catch up to me."

Slade pulled several grenades from his belt, pulling the pins and tossing them rapidly off the side of the building towards where the police were attempting to move the Rhino. Spider-Man dove after the grenades, firing off web lines to snag and slingshot them high into the air. The explosions went off too far above the ground to do any damage to the civilians below. He quickly swung back up to the rooftops and began searching for the mercenary. Despite his speed, it was quickly apparent that Deathstoke had escaped to continue plotting how to complete the contract.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deathstroke stood in front of the gathered team of thugs he had hired from off the street. More than a dozen men stood, and all were armed to the teeth with the latest in military weaponry. Deathstroke had no doubt in his mind that Spider-Man would be able to take them down easily, but with some luck he would not realize the true threat until it was too late.

"Do you all understand your parts in this mission?" The leader of the team, a gorilla of a man towering over the rest, stepped forward. He gave a quick chuckle as he responded.

"All we got to do is bust in and start robbing the bank in the Web-Head's patrolling area. He comes in to stop us, and you use this secret weapon of yours to take him down. Then we each get paid ten grand and whatever we can carry from the bank vaults. It's my kind of plan, simple, easy to remember, and comes with a massive payoff. You can count on us, boss!"

"That's good to hear. All right then gentlemen, go to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Parker was swinging through New York, lost in thought as he patrolled the streets for any crime that needed to be stopped. At the moment, he was thinking about what his good pal Logan would say when he found out just how badly his date with Carol had gone. It wasn't HIS fault that the Sinister Six had gotten out of jail AGAIN and just happened to attack the research lab across the street from where they were having dinner. Carol, however, seemed convinced that he had set it up as a rather poor way to get backup for a mission, and the blonde Avenger was not a fan of being used. She had flown off in a huff after delivering a rant to the poor Wall-Crawler, giving him absolutely no chance to defend himself. At least he and Logan had shared a laugh over the black and orange assassin that had tried to off him. Apparently, Wolverine had run into the guy a few times in the past, accidently getting involved in the mercenary's contracts through pure dumb luck. The assassin had been very surprised to find himself nearly losing an arm to the man whose throat he had just slit. He was even more surprised that he had been unable to chop off the Canadian's head, stating that he had never had that move fail to kill an opponent with a healing factor before. While Deathstroke had apparently completed his contract, he had not escaped injury-free and likely had to get a replacement set of armor.

Peter was snapped out of his inner thoughts when he heard several gunshots and an alarm sound several blocks away. His Spider-sense started to buzz as he got closer to what appeared to be a bank in the middle of being robbed. He slingshot himself through one of the windows at high speed, crashing into two of the thugs and knocking them out cold before they could react. A quick glance around the building revealed that there were over 50 hostages in the bank, and a group of ten more gunmen in the process of tying the hostages up. Spidey figured that it would probably be safer for the hostages if he quickly took down the robbers and then threw his standard jokes at them. With a combination of super speed and a lot of web fluid the criminals were taken down in less than 20 seconds, each one disarmed, tied up, and gagged and with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Well boys, you've got to expect stuff like this when you try to rob a bank in my neighborhood. Although you're probably better off here than in some of my buddies' territory. If you had gone to Hell's Kitchen Daredevil would have beaten you black and blue. Same thing if you had ended up near Cage and Fist. All I did was make you guys look really stupid. So, will you guys all play nice and wait for the cops, or do I have to stick around and babysit you?"

The hostages had just started to leave the building, most still standing around in shock, when Spider-Man's danger sense kicked in to such a degree that for a second he thought the Hulk was about to crash land on the building. Without even thinking about what he was doing Peter grabbed onto a couple of nearby hostages, a mother and her two children, and he dashed out the exit at his top speed. Even then, the force of the explosion sent him tumbling, forcing him to spin in midair so that the family landed on top of him; cushioning their fall. He rose to his feet slowly, staring in horror at what remained of the bank. Only eight of the hostages had left the building before the explosion, and at least as many police officers had just entered to take care of the victims and arrest the criminals. Through his shock, Peter realized what must have happened, all of the men had been turned into live bombs, most likely unknowingly, in an attempt for someone outside to detonate and kill him. Spider-Man spun to face the rooftops and quickly caught sight of an armored man in black and orange fleeing across the buildings. Spider-Man raced upwards, trying to intercept the criminal, quickly making up ground. Deathstroke turned to see the red and blue vigilante quickly gaining and quickly tossed a group of grenades down towards the traffic below. With a growl, Peter moved to intercept the explosions, however as Deathstroke turned away to continue his flight, the Wall Crawler launched a Spider-Tracer at the assassin, sticking it to the back of his knee as Slade disappeared from view. Then Spider-Man repeated his grenade disposal technique from several days before, once again sending the grenades high enough into the air to prevent any damage. Then after glancing around to confirm that Deathstroke had escaped; Spider-Man swung back to the bank and started helping the first responders search for any survivors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Parker stood in his bedroom, holding his costume in his hand as he replayed what had occurred mere hours before. He stared at the mirror across from him, taking in his own grief-ridden face.

"It's my fault they are all dead. I underestimated this guy and he just wiped out a bank and about 50 people just trying to get at me. All my attempts to protect people, and I just let this happen." Peter looked at the mask in his hand, then slowly tightened his fist around it.

"There's no way I'm letting him get away with this. We are settling this tonight. I'm not holding back for him this time, he's just going down." Peter tossed away his red and blue costume, turning towards his closet to bring out another suit, a suit he only used when he was completely done messing around. No more jokes, no quips, no chances. As Spider-Man stood in his black suit he promised himself - Deathstoke would not be a free man when the sun rose. Spider-Man dived out of his open window and swung off into the night, following the signal of the Spider Tracer to the final showdown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slade had found the tracker as soon as he arrived back at the warehouse. He briefly considered his options given the circumstances. He could either abandon this place, leaving the tracker here to ensure Spider-Man could not track him down, or he could fortify the already impressive number of traps and defenses he had put around the building. Deathstroke decided on the second option, working quickly for half an hour to set up every trap he could think up with the materials he had available. Then he grabbed his weapons along with several extra magazines to make sure he didn't run out of ammo prematurely. He set up in the opposite end of the warehouse from where Spider-Man would most likely make his entrance, if he could get through the outer defenses that is. He waited, completely still, the shadows of the warehouse hiding him from view unless you already knew he was there. If Spider-Man could even make it inside then he should be badly injured, and thus easy prey. While the Spider had proven to be one of his more difficult targets, Deathstroke had gone up against far more powerful and dangerous opponents. The assassin had just recently gone up against Lobo, one of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy, one who is capable of trading blows with Superman. The Spider was good, but not good enough. Tonight would be his last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The black suit blended with the shadows as Spider-Man maneuvered carefully towards his destination. His Spider sense had already alerted him to over a dozen potential traps that had nearly killed him, ranging from automated machine gun turrets to explosives rigged to trip wires. So far, he had been able to successfully navigate through the area without setting anything off, but there was no telling when the Parker bad-luck would strike again. He reached the rooftop of the building, making sure to web up a motion sensor tucked away near the windows. No point in setting off a bomb this close to his goal. He then slowly began to lower himself through the rooftop window, scanning the area around him for any sign of the assassin. Once again his Spider sense saved him as a torrent of machine gun bullets were fired straight at him. Peter twisted and dived for the ground, dodging every bullet that came his way. The second the sound of the clip becoming empty reached Spidey's ears, he rushed towards the bullets' origin. Before taking two steps, another set of machine guns opened fire, twin Uzis this time. Once again, the Spider sense allowed Peter to contort his body out of the way so none of the bullets hit him. He ended up crouched on the wall opposite of the assassin, glaring into the shadows. There was the sound of metal scraping, and then Deathstroke emerged with his swords drawn.

"You have some sort of precog ability to go along with that agility of yours. Even with the speed you possess, there is no way you could have navigated through all of my traps and then dodged all of my fire without somehow knowing that there was danger and where it was coming from. I suspected that might be the case after you escaped from the bank, but this confirms it."

Spider-Man dived off the wall to try to speed blitz the assassin, rage coursing through him at the casual mention of the destroyed bank. Deathstroke was unsurprised by the tactic, having faced it many times before against the Teen Titans. His blade flashed, forcing Spider-Man to dodge backwards or lose his head. Wilson continued with a deadly combination of his swinging sword and a pistol, firing from the hip whenever he saw an opportunity to tag his evasive target. Peter attempted to strike back whenever he could; however he quickly realized that his attacks were being completely absorbed by his opponent's armor, he was doing more damage to his hands than he was to the assassin. Deathstroke was finally able to land a heavy kick that sent Spider-Man tumbling backwards, directly into the path of a well-timed bullet. While Spidey was able to dodge to make sure it avoided anything important, he now had a decent sized hole in his left shoulder. He jumped back to give himself some room and time to recover.

"What's wrong hero? Did you run out of jokes? Can't be bothered to crack wise anymore? Or did that incident at the bank make you realize what a failure of a hero you are? Fifty-three dead, a real tragedy." Peter's eyes narrowed as he once again moved in on Deathstroke, dodging several more shots as well as another swing from the sword. Using the techniques that Shang-Chi had helped him to develop months before, Spider-Man snaked his arm around Deathstroke's, twisting it painfully to weaken his grip on the sword. With lightning speed, Peter was able to snag the sword out of the assassin hands, and hurl it so it was impaled up to the hilt in the wall right near the ceiling. There was no possible way for Slade to safely recover the weapon while he was still fighting, attempting to do so would leave him wide open for Spidey to finish him off. However, as Spider-Man spun back towards the assassin, he was greeted by a bowie knife. The blade was fast, and while Parker was able to pull his body out of the way of the strike, he was unprepared when it unexpectedly turned towards his arm. Three fingers went flying through the air as Peter screamed in pain, holding onto the bloody stumps. When Deathstroke went to stab again his face was met with a snap kick containing 15 tons of power behind it. The assassin went spiraling in the opposite direction, crashing into a wall 10 feet away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was once again stuck to the wall out of the assassin reach as the two stared down at each other. Peter had webbed up both the bullet wound and his bleeding right hand, desperately trying to make sure that the outcome of the fight wouldn't be decided early due to blood loss. The injury reminded him painfully of a time when Kraven had delivered a similar blow that had removed two of his fingers previously. Like last time though, his healing factor would replace the missing digits in less than a day. Assuming he lived that long anyways. It had become apparent that despite fighting abilities that matched Captain America, his opponent was far more dangerous. That armor was allowing him to take all of Peter's strongest blows, and unless he found a way to remove it from the equation, this fight was as good as finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deathstroke was breathing heavily, though he was working hard not to show it. That last attack had managed to hurt him, even though the armor showed no sign of damage. Deathstroke didn't like this, the fight was taking far too long. Sooner or later someone would hear what was happening, or someone would wander into one of the traps and attract attention as he died. Then, the police would arrive and ruin his plans. Even worse, other heroes might decide to make an appearance and make his plan of a clean get away impossible. He needed to end this now, but no matter how much he damaged the vigilante, Spider-Man refused to slow down, refused to give up. He wasn't going to go down until the final killing blow was delivered. He was determined, showing more dedication than any of the super-powered foes he had gone up against before. Any one of the Titans would be showing signs of despair at this point, realizing that with all of their powers they were still losing to an old man. Yet this man, he wasn't going to back down at all. Deathstroke could respect a man like that, one who would work tirelessly on their goals without ever letting losing focus. However, it was now clear how this fight would go from here. Spider-Man would try to utilize all his webs to try and restrain him, then move in to try to beat down his opponent before succumbing to blood lose. However Spider-Man would not be expecting Slade's final weapon, and while it appeared he did have a danger sense, that sense only gave him a warning of general danger and a direction. It would not give him the specific nature of the danger, and as a result he would be unprepared the tricks hidden in Slade's staff. Wilson pulled out the weapon now, flipping his wrist to extend the weapon to its full length. He then cocked his head towards the vigilante and waved him over, taunting him to attack. Spider-Man launched himself off the wall firing a barrage of web lines in an attempt to tangle up his foe, just as predicted. Deathstroke managed to dodge the attacks or counter them with minor energy discharges from his staff. When the Wall Crawler got close, Deathstroke spun the staff around and fired a full powered wide spread burst at Spidey. The vigilant had enough time to widen his eyes and desperately try to twist his body away as the blast slammed into the right side of his chest, burning away the costume and leaving the skin beneath slightly charred. Despite the extreme pain, Spider-Man was able to roll out of the way of the following, narrowed kill shot. He then used his webs to slingshot himself at Deathstroke, smashing into him head on and sending both men tumbling to the ground. They returned to their feet at the same time, Spidey managing to close the distance fast enough to prevent Wilson from firing once more. He swung out several desperate punches and kicks, hoping to get through Deathstroke's defense, his strength quickly fading as all of his injuries stacked onto one another. Slade was able to counter and parry the attacks with his staff, delivering another hard strike to Spidey's chest. His mind racing, Spidey came up with a final, desperate, crazy idea. Ejecting one of his web cartridges, Spidey took another blow to his injured shoulder as he smashed the cartridge straight into Deathstoke's face. The webbing exploded, completely covering the man's head. Deathstroke clawed at his face as he attempted to remove the obstacle to his breathing, but found no success in removing it. Gradually his struggles became weaker and weaker as he failed to take in oxygen. Spidey then ripped off both the webbing and the mask beneath it in a single move, revealing the slightly blue-faced old man inside. Slade turned his one eye back towards the Spider in time to see the black clad fist that smashed into his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Avengers had been informed of a group of warehouses being heavily booby trapped in the outskirts of New York. Iron Man, Spider Woman, and Captain Marvel had arrived on the scene to find investigate and to remove the traps. Inside one of the buildings the team found an old man lying stripped to his boxers, a pile of weapons and a suit of armor beside him. The man had been tied and gagged, webbing covering his entire body so that he was completely unable to move besides breathing. Lying propped up against the side of the building was a badly injured and unconscious Spider-Man, slowly recovering from the damage he had taken the previous night. His new fingers twitched as his brain continuously fired off nerve endings to check their condition. As Iron Man and Spider Woman carted off the assassin to hand over to S.H.I.E.L.D., Spider-Man awoke to see Carol Danver's looking down on him. He had enough energy to chuckle and quietly asked, "Any chance we can reschedule that date?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it folks, Spider-Man was able to just edge out the victory. As I said before, this is a very close fight, and in my opinion if the two were to fight 10 times, Spidey would only win 6 or 7. This is mainly due to Deathstroke's armor, had this fight occurred before his recent upgrade a serious, non-jobbing Spider-Man could likely win 10 out of 10. However these two are currently able to match each other extremely well, and the fight between the two is in no way guaranteed. Neither one would be able to walk away from that fight completely unharmed. It was the combination of the Spider sense and the webbing that gave Peter the needed push to take the win. Deathstroke has fought plenty of people as faster than Peter such as Kid Flash. He has fought people who are ALMOST as agile as Peter such as the Nightwing or Cassandra Cain. Howeve,r, he has not fought a person with both of those abilities along with a danger sense that made him aware of how and when to dodge. Also, while the armor was able to neutralize Spidey's strength advantage, Deathstroke doesn't have a fail-proof counter for the webbing. If the webbing can connect it will slow Slade, allowing for even more to hit him. While the various blades can cut the webbing, the webbing can also bog them down and make them ineffective. Deathstroke lacks the required strength to escape the webbing, and trapping the opponent so they are unable to fight is still a win. Peter is also one of the most spontaneous, out of the box thinkers in comics, Deathstroke's tactical mind would be challenged to be able to keep up with every single curveball that Peter throws at him. So this round in Superhuman Fight Club ends up with the Amazing Spider-Man taking the win as well as the title, King of the Streets!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer-I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This chapter was without question my favorite to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to my beta sturm and drang. Please review and let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, did I do a good job representing both characters? Also, feel free to send me any fights you guys are interested in seeing, if I think it could be interesting I'll see what I can do with it. I've taken down the first chapter, I didn't feel it was on par with the others and I want to make it better. I will finish it after chapter 6 is complete. Finally, since I haven't made this clear yet, I'm not going to limit this story entirely to comics. If I get some good requests I would be more than happy to write some anime, book, or video game characters as well. This does NOT mean to send me a million requests for Goku vs Superman. Maybe I'll do it, maybe I won't. Try to be more original than that with requests. Thanks for reading!


	6. Animal House

**Chapter 6: No, seriously.**

**Superhuman Fight Club**

**Heroes and villains from every dimension have one thing in common. They thoroughly enjoy beating each other up. Whether they protect the streets in shadows, stand tall as a symbol of heroism, thrive off of stealing from the less fortunate, or let out a maniacal laugh as they slaughter the innocents, all fight for what they believe in. But the question is, in a fight with no rules, who is left standing? We will take various versions of these characters from any and all realms of media to see if we can find an answer. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello all, this is She-Hulk once again breaking the fourth wall for your amusement. Heroman45 and I are here for another round of Superhuman Fight Club. How you doing heroman?"

I'm doing alright, I'm just finishing up the Batman Punisher fight, so I'm back on schedule.

"You finished Batman vs Punisher? What the heck, I said I wanted to do some commentary for that one! I swear to God, if you let Deadpool take my spot on the chapter…"

Easy there, I have no intention of letting Deadpool anywhere near that chapter. It's just that I wrote the original version of it without either of you, and I wanted to do the same thing for the second version.

"Fine… does that mean Deadpool is coming to this chapter? If I have to deal with him this chapter, then you better be planning on giving me a HUGE raise."

Don't worry, he's not around right now, I think he's off plotting something or other with my Beta. He might be fighting soon.

"Who is he up against?"

One of the only characters in existence capable of dealing with that much crazy. Don't worry, I promise that win or lose, that chapter will cause him pain.

"Alright, as long as you can promise that much I won't pressure you into spilling the beans early."

Sounds good, now let's get started. From DC another one of the Teen Titans is making an appearance, the green shape shifting comedian Beast Boy! Garfield Logan was infected with a rare disease in his youth, and guaranteed an early death. His super genius parents decided to try an untested serum on him in an attempt to save his life. The cure worked but the procedure turned his hair and skin green.

"How original, a freak accident that turns the unfortunate victim into a green skinned super hero. Now where have I heard that before, my COUSIN maybe? I mean jeez, he came out like 3 years after Bruce as well, was DC even trying? At least they kept the powers different."

Don't be such a hater, beyond green skin, there are few similarities between Garfield and the Hulk. The serum gave Beast Boy the ability to change into any animal just by thinking of it. That includes ones that are extinct, and even a select few aliens. Even in human form he has enhanced senses and animal like reflexes. The animal DNA flowing through him also grants him a healing factor comparable to Deathstrokes, as well as resistance to various animal based toxins. As long as he has seen it, he can turn into it. Beast Boy has been in the hero business since he was a kid, first working with the Doom Patrol before joining the Teen Titans. He has been working with the Titans for the majority of his career, and has faced criminals ranging from assassins to magic users to mutants and aliens. However, the question of the day is whether or not this particular alien can defeat him.

"Beast Boy's opponent is someone with whom I've had a little experience with. We teamed up in one of my own books back in the seventies."

You mean back when you had that curly afro looking haircut?

"Yes, and if you mention that again I will hulk out and punch you. Got it?"

Sorry.

"Bad as that was, I still feel they gave me better treatment than Beast Boy's opponent. All I know for sure about him is that whatever they were smoking when they dreamed this guy up, I want some. Coming from outer space as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, we have Rocket Raccoon. This little guy and his team work to protect the universe from intergalactic threats, such as the Titan Thanos and yes, the raccoon part is literal. He looks like a raccoon, except from space. Despite his small stature, he is a skilled fighter, leader, and tech expert. He has all of the physical abilities of a normal Earth raccoon, as well as being a master tactician, pilot, and marksman. Oh he also has a partner/houseplant, Groot, who is a giant walking tree who hits stuff really hard."

He also has a British accent for some reason, apparently marvel sees raccoons as British or maybe they see British people as dumpster diving rodents, who can say..

"He is well known for using a high powered jetpack, living up to the name "Rocket." While he sometimes uses heavy weaponry, his favorite weapons are his twin high energy laser pistols. Those things pack a punch, they are powerful enough to hurt Bruce."

Wait, what?

"They would sting him and maybe knock him back a bit, they can't kill him."

Oh, ok I got it. I wonder just how much power a pistol would have to be packing in order to take down the Hulk. Kind of crazy to think about.

"I have a question. All the superpowered characters to choose from that you could have Beastboy fight, and you chose a raccoon with guns?"

Be quiet! It's my story and there is a plan, it might even involve a plot.

"You just liked the mental image of two raccoons in a slap fight. Didn't you?"

That had almost nothing to do with it!

"But it does have something to do with it?"

Shut it! Anyways, will the animal powered boy take the victory, or will the crazy little rodent hunt down his prey? These are the questions that shall be answered! Now, coming from Central Park, it's Animal House! Here we go!

"Another battle in New York… you are going to end up leveling this city before the series is over."

All bad things happen in the Big Apple, everybody knows that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rocket Raccoon was having a very bad day. He had been traveling with his partner and house plant Groot to Earth, trying to get in touch with Star-Lord when some giant monster had ambushed their ship. While they had managed to take down the attacker, the Guardian's ship had been badly damaged and crash landed. The duo had reached landed in the Hudson River in the middle of the night, their ship's camouflage ability just barely functional enough to get them to the surface without detection. They had finally got in contact with Star-Lord, and he had informed the duo that he would be able to meet them the following night. He suggested that they find some cover for the day, which was how the two found themselves at Central Park. Groot was able to make himself look enough like a regular Earth tree that nobody would be suspicious, and Rocket was easily mistaken for just another forest creature. The humans would never even know that the two were there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy was having an amazing day. The previous week he had run away from Cyborg after the rust bucket had tried to force a hamburger down his throat, the cow-murdering fiend. He had jumped out the window claiming that he would find someone who appreciated nature more like he did. He had quickly realized the problem with this was that he was in New York City. He had travelled around the city, sampling pizza and exploring as a pigeon, it was the best way to blend in, and honestly, the local pigeons were surprisingly polite and helpful, if a bit dim. Eventually he had found his way over towards Central Park, using the form of a squirrel to maneuver around the trees and the craters from when Hulk and Doomsday had fought. It was in the park that he had run into his new friend.

He had noticed there was this girl sitting in a crowd of squirrels, she clearly wasn't normal, something about the fact that she had a giant tail had tipped him off.

This girl had noticed his weird color and started talking to him, not in English but in squirrel talk. He was so surprised that he had shifted back to his normal form. The girl had been startled too, but before he could say anything he had been attacked by a swarm of squirrels. His screams of panic and apology soon reached her ears and the horde vanished. She apologized for the unexpected attack, and the two teens got to talking. He learned that her name was Doreen Green and that they had a lot in common, mainly a belief in animal rights, and had ended up spending the next few days together. It also didn't hurt that she was good looking, in an animalistic way, which he was totally into.

After seeing Cyborg leave the city, Beast Boy had decided that instead of making his own way back he would instead stay in New York to hang out with Doreen until his pal realized what happened and came to get him. The two animal themed teens had continued to hang out, and just today the young shape shifter had managed to secure a picnic in the park. He was just on his way back from an ice cream vendor, carrying two cones for their dessert, mint chocolate chip for him, and acorn for her, he was actually surprised that the vendor had that flavor. The giant grin on his face only disappeared when a raccoon in a blue jumpsuit fell out of a tree, grabbed an ice cream cone from the confused teens green hands, and then made a mad dash in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rocket had quickly realized the problem with Star-Lord's plan of hiding in the park all day long, that problem being the raccoon's stomach. He had not eaten in over 24 hours since he had left for Earth. While Groot would be fine just using his roots, unless the space pilot got some grub in his stomach he was going to go mad. For hours he watched the clueless humans parade around beneath his perch holding all sorts of goodies. Hot dogs, giant pretzels, candy, burgers, all of these had passed him by and all he could do was watch. When he had seen the strange green looking kid walk by with TWO ice cream cones, he decided that it might be okay to briefly let his presence be known. There was no way that the green kid needed two cones, and if Rocket moved quickly enough he would be able to grab one and scram before the kid even knew what hit him. He would just think that he had been attacked by a vicious, starving Earth animal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plan had gone south about two seconds after Rocket made his dash away. But really, how could one plan for a teenage boy suddenly changing into a massive green wolf? Rocket's short lead was rapidly shrinking, and the screams of all the people fleeing at the sight of the wolf were hurting his ears. Eventually he reached an area that had no people in the way. That was the moment Rocket spun around to stand on his hind legs, one arm pulling out a pistol while the other shoved the stolen ice cream cone down his throat. "Alright you wanker, let's see how well you can play."

The green wolf had stopped when it saw the gun aimed at its face. It stared at the gun and then at Rocket before it tilted its head for a moment, as if it was in thought, and then slowly began to back up. Rocket's eyes narrowed, taking the move as a sign of cowardice. He pulled out his second pistol and started walking towards the snarling animal. With a smirk forming on his face, Rocket opened fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second ice cream cone had fallen to the ground as the shock of the raccoon attack overloaded Beast Boy's brain. When he had returned to senses from his dazed state he had one thing to say. "DUDE! THAT'S MY ICE CREAM!" Abandoning the cone already on the ground, Beast Boy transformed into one of the raccoon's natural predators, the wolf. With a bit of luck, he would be able to corner the animal and steal back the cone. Less than a minute later he was instead taking on the form of a mouse fleeing desperately from the high powered lasers. Maybe this day wasn't going to go quite as well as he had thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rocket scanned the area around him, turning slowly as he tried to find any trace of his mysteriously vanishing opponent. Seeing nothing, Rocket took the disappearance as a sign of victory. "That's what I thought! Nobody gets away with trying to eat this raccoon!"

"Hey! I'm a vegetarian dude, I don't eat meat! I just wanted my ice cream back!" Rocket spun around to see the green boy crouched behind a tree a few meters away. Another barrage of laser blasts sent the Titan scrambling back behind the tree.

"Aw come on dude! I spend my life going out of my way trying to save the animals and they try to pay me back by killing me! What kind of raccoon are you anyways? Shouldn't you be crawling around in trash cans instead of shooting lasers and talking?"

"DON'T MAKE JOKES ABOUT THOSE STUPID DUMPSTER DIVING LOOK ALIKES! I am a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, I'm not going to let some mangy mutt attack me and then try to cower out of a fight! You wanted your ice cream back, well too bad! I hadn't eaten anything in more than a day! I regret nothing!" With that the galactic hero fired a barrage of lasers that reduced the tree to a flaming pile of splinters. He was unprepared for the green hawk that dove down at him from out of the smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no way that Beast Boy was going to let himself get beaten by a raccoon in a fight. Sure the raccoon might have some sort of laser guns, but how many of the baddies he had fought DIDN'T have some sort of laser? The only thing special about this thing was that it learned to speak English and apparently came from space. But so what? he could say the same about Starfire. "The other Titans never listened to me, but this is the exact kind of situation that a trained army of hamsters could come in handy! I don't suppose you know were I can find some talking hamsters?"

Beast Boy had easily dodged the blast that had destroyed the tree, he then had to dodge bigger ones, and apparently this rodent didn't like the sound of his voice. Several falling trees provided cover that he used to sneak up closer, shifting into a wasp, he zoomed through the debris.. Once he got close enough he shifted into a hawk. This form was nimble enough to dodge the single shot Rocket was able to get off before the form's talons swiped downwards, forcing the heavily armed woodland animal to dive out of the way. Before he had time to recover his bearings Beast Boy switched into his rhino for and rushed forward, smashing into the furry marksman. Rocket went flying backwards, dropping one of his guns as he spiraled away. Rather then follow up with a gorilla strike Beast boy darted over to the dropped gone and shifted into a raccoon.

"Oh bloody hell, you have got to be kidding me."

"Nope! Lets see how you like it!" Beast Boy responded grinning as much as a raccoon can and aiming one of Rockets pistols at him, he then opened fire. Rocket yelped and leapt into the air, returning fire with his remaining pistol. Then both fighters yelped again as the pistols were simultaneously blasted out of both of their hands. Snarling he leaped at the green shape shifter, The two raccoons tumbling, biting, scratching, and slapping at each other.

Suddenly disengaging, Rocket turned and fired up his jetpack at beast boy, causing the titan to yelp as his fur was set on fire. While he was rolling on the ground, Rocket zoomed around, grabbing both his pistols off the ground and taking to the skies.

It was time to show this green son of a possum what for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rocket was flying just above the tree line, dive bombing the rapidly shifting titan. The green teen was switching between many fast, highly maneuverable forms in order to dodge the laser fire. Everything from a cheetah to a squirrel, Beast Boy was proving to be a very difficult target to hit. Rocket decided to dive in close and end the fight in a kamikaze style blitz, his favorite. He dove in, both of his guns firing nonstop. Beast Boy, currently in the form of a rabbit, picked up the sound of the approaching from behind him. Timing the move perfectly, he switched into a kangaroo, leaping above the dive-bombing raccoon, taking the altitude advantage for himself. Then he transformed into a squid in midair, using his tentacles to latch onto the raccoon's passing leg. When Rocket turned to aim at the changling, he got a face full of ink. Beast Boy then pulled himself in to land on top of the jetpack, attempting to sabotage it. Instead he smashed head first into a tree as Rocket went into a barrel roll to shake off his hitchhiker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Owww… I thought that move was a star fox thing, not a space raccoon thing…" Beast Boy groan quietly to himself as he lay on the ground. When he heard the whine of the jetpack approaching once more, he switch his form once more to take cover. A small green mouse was nearly invisible in the grass, Rocket had no idea where he should aim. The space animal approached slowly at a hover, his guns aimed forward as he searched for his target. When Beast Boy felt Rocket was close enough, he started to spin as a mouse then shifted into a stegosaurus, using the momentum to bash the little bandit out of the air with his hard clubbed tail. Rocket managed to twist in the air at the last second, turning what would have been a finishing move into a glancing blow. A stream of laser fire burned into the massive reptiles back, causing Beast Boy to bellow in pain as he switched back to his human form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rocket had a clear shot on his target, the green boy had still failed to rise from the last barrage of lasers. The Guardian was still hovering about 10 feet away from the prone Titan. While Rocket had wanted to teach the kid a lesson, he had no desire to kill the shape shifter, he wasn't anywhere near big enough of a threat for that. It would be against what the Guardians of the Galaxy stood for. At least, that was what the raccoon thought before the most ungodly smell in existence overtook him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy had stayed on the ground, hoping that playing possum would buy him a bit of time. All of his most powerful transformations were failing, they were just making him a bigger target. The raccoon was so maneuverable that all of the animals' attacks were being dodged like they were jokes. His only form with more firepower would be the T-Rex, but even that wouldn't be durable enough to take another shot. So he would have to resort to trickery…

The average skunk can spray a target about 15 feet away. Rocket was well within this target range, meaning when Beast Boy transformed and fired, the Guardian had no chance to dodge. He was reeling in midair, desperately flailing around in hopes of escaping the horrible smell. That was when the Titan launched himself into the air as a mountain cat, smashing into the flying animal and sending both tumbling into the ground. A quick shift into an octopus gave the Titan the ability to rip off the jetpack and throw both of the pistols in opposite directions. Finally, a shift into the Tyrannosaurus Rex pinned Rocket underneath a massive foot as the beast let loose a mighty triumphant roar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy stood before the defeated Rocket, a cocky grin on his face to match the scowl on the raccoons.

"So it looks like I won and dude, you owe me an apology!"

"Don't be ridiculous boy, I will not be apologizing for trying to feed myself! You should be the one to apologize, you attacked me!"

"I was only trying to get back at least one of my ice cream cones for my friend… oh man Doreen! I was so busy fighting you, I completely forgot about her!"

"Well, too bad for you lad, but I'm afraid that you didn't quite get the win you were hoping. I'm going to have to cut this little meeting short. GROOT! BASH HIM!" There was a pause for several seconds, and then a few more. Beast Boy looked around nervously, then turned back to face the raccoon looking puzzled. Rocket was also looking around, an impatient look on his face.

"I AM GROOT!" Both heroes looked over to see a small stick with a face on it. The stick was in the hands of a young girl, her tail swinging casually behind her. A small squirrel with a bow was sitting behind her, and dozens more surrounded her on all sides.

"I heard you fighting over there Beast Boy, and I saw this guy going over to try intervene, so my friends and I chopped him down for you. So you won then?"

Rocket was staring at his defeated and captured partner in horror. "How did you manage to take down Groot? He has gone head to head with the Hulk, there is no way you managed to beat him so easily we never even heard a fight!"

Beast Boy was also looking at the girl with a confused look on his face. "Yeah Doreen, how did you do that?"

"I told you BB, you're not the only superhero in this relationship. Now, I believe our friends here have a meeting they need to keep shortly? What do you say we get out of here, get some ice cream, and finish up our picnic?"

"That sounds awesome dude!" Beast Boy and Doreen went off out of the park, leaving a discarded Groot and a stunned Rocket behind them.

Rocket looked at his partner furiously, "How the bloody hell did you lose to a bunch squirrels? You're a giant walking tree!"

The stick turned to face the fallen raccoon and responded, "I AM GROOT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Star-Lord walked into the clearing where he was supposed to meet his teammates. To his surprise, instead of seeing the ever tough members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, see was instead met with the sight of Groot in stick form being chewed on by a squirrel. Several feet away, Rocket was retrieving his discarded pistols, and smelling distinctly of rotten eggs.

"So what did I miss?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks once again to my beta sturm and drang helping out. Last chapter was apparently a hit, lots of good reviews. In response to one guest, I'm not trying to play favorites between Marvel and DC, I'm trying to just give my take on who would win certain fights. Both Batman and Beast Boy have won their fights, I just felt that the Marvel characters had the advantage in the other rounds. I don't have company bias, just favorite characters. That is one of the reasons I have a beta; to argue counterpoints for both characters and figure out the winner.

The redo for Batman and Punisher should be up already, so please check out that chapter as well. I feel it is greatly improved from the previous version, and I would like some feedback on that. Lastly, the next chapter should be posted in a day or two. However, while I made the outline and planning for the chapter, my beta begged me to be the one to write it. While I had heavy input, I let him go ahead and do so. I'll be working on chapter 8 instead. Also, I'm trying to flesh out another idea I had for a chapter, I would appreciate it if you guys helped me out. Who do you consider to be the top 5 street level sword users in comics? Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Nuts to you

**Superhuman Fight Club.**

**Heroes and villains from every dimension have one thing in common. They thoroughly enjoy beating each other up. Whether they protect the streets in shadows, stand tall as a symbol of heroism, thrive off of stealing from the less fortunate, or let out a maniacal laugh as they slaughter the innocents, all fight for what they believe in. But the question is, in a fight with no rules, who is left standing? We will take various versions of these characters from any and all realms of media to see if we can find an answer.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot for this story. Except this computer… maybe, I'm pretty sure the clothes I'm wearing are mine too. Hmmm. Okay maybe nothing was a bit of an exaggeration.

S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D

Now it is time for a battle between titans, between two of the strongest characters from Marvel and DC. The unstoppable Man of Steel, Superman and the Titan of Death, Thanos! These two are-

"You might want to take a rain check on that."

"Deadpool?"

"No it's a Lady Gaga, oh course it's me. Hey wait…you're not the usual author guy, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sturm and Drang, Heroman45's Beta, I contribute to this story. Big fan of yours by the way, you're awesome.

"Well at least you've got good taste buddy."

"You're welcome, but what was that you were saying about a rain check?"

"The big purple guy, and the guy with the S on his chest, I think it stands for sissy. I don't think they are going to be able to fight for long, I'd only give them about 1000 words or so, barely worth a picture really."

"I very much doubt that, this is Thanos, the titan who holds greater power than almost anyone else, and Superman, SUPERMAN! I doubt anyone is going to be able to take those two out in 1000 words.

"Okay, I admit, that number might be a little bit high."

"Well, it doesn't matter because they aren't going to be taken out like that."

"They are, it's my turn for my fight and I think you know what's coming, you've been looking forward to this fight since it was first planned after all."

"Wait… you don't mean…"

"mmmmhhhhhmmmmm."

"Oh God! If that's the case I'd better make a proper introduction for the goddess of destruction who is coming. It's-" SMACK. "OWW! Did you just hit me with a pineapple!"

"Yeah, didn't you see me throw it?"

"Why?!"

"Because this is my fight. My fight. I don't need no introduction for it, I'll tell the readers what's happening throughout the story myself. Meaning you, my dear little fan, are not needed"

"Wait! Deadpool! Stop! Put the rooster down! Don't mmmrmmfojhdbfp pjnfpi pbthpbthpbthp…"

"Oh stop squirming. I won't hurt you too much. It's not personal, It's just that I'm gonna do any introduction, regardless of whether I do them or not. Here let me just plug into this computer, that way those guys in my head can get in on this story.

"_Hey! Hey! Can you hear us? We're the voices in Deadpool's head. This is going to be awesome!"_

"**Yes. The readers being able to hear us will certainly be helpful. We can be used for expositional purposes."**

"Yeah whatever, anyway, don't forget that only you readers can hear my voices, well so can I but that's obvious. Anyway people, I hope you are ready for this fight. Cause once I'm done eating all of Sturm and Drang's food, things are gonna get epic."

S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D

There was a standoff going down in New York Central Park. There was a large figure bulging with muscles; he was wearing a blue uniform, augmented with gold armor. The only visible part of his flesh was his face. He had purple skin, which was overshadowed by his eyes. These eyes were dying stars, a red glare slowing fading into a bottomless black hole. He was Thanos, the mad Titan, he who courts death.

Standing across from him was a smaller figure. He was dressed and a red and blue skintight suit, again bulging with muscles. He had a red cape flowing in the wind, and upon his chest, he bore a crest that resembled an S within a distorted triangle. He was Clark Kent, the Man of Steel, the unstoppable Superman.

Thanos was grinning in delight. "Kal-El of Krypton." He sneered, his voice echoing with the emptiness of the void. "You are the last Kryptonian in existence. Your death, and the extinction of your race will make a magnificent gift for my lady Death."

Superman glared at the titan. "You think you can defeat me? I've taken down countless foes far more dangerous than you." He tightened his hands into fists and launched himself at the grinning monster. He slammed right into Thanos who grunted and slid back a couple of feet. The titan then grabbed Superman's cape and slung him in an arc over his head, slamming the Man of Steel into the ground. Then he kicked Superman across the park into a cluster of trees.

"You are strong, Kryptonian. But that is not enough. In the end, all things will kneel before my mistress, you are no exception." Ignoring the Titan's monologue, Superman stood and inhaled deeply. He exhaled an enormous breathe of frost, freezing Thanos's legs to the ground and then shot an intense heat beam from his eyes. This time it was Thanos who was launched through a tree.

"Maybe I will bow to death in the end, but you aren't going to be the one who shall make me." Thanos got up and charged at the Kryptonian at the same time Superman ran forward to meet him. Their collision shook the ground, the two super powered monsters locked hands each trying to force the other into submission.

"Ahem. What do you two think you're doing in my park?"

Both Superman and Thanos paused in their struggles to find the source of the voice. They found a small figure standing a few feet away, glaring at them with hands on hips. Thanos' eyes widened at the sight. He knew this person.

"No." he whispered, his voice tinged with absolute horror "Not you."

S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D

**Two minutes earlier:**

Doreen Green was sitting in New York Central Park, in the middle of a crowd of squirrels. Her bushy tail swaying absentmindedly as she fussed over a grass green squirrel sitting in her lap.

"Are you alright Beast Boy? That raccoon did a number on you." She chattered, grooming the squirrel's tail.

The squirrel stretched and relaxed in pleasure underneath her hands as she ran her nails through his fur.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. Well as okay as I can be after getting shot with a laser by a raccoon. But if Cyborg or any of the other Titans find out about that, I'll never live it down. That's like, the third most embarrassing thing I could be shot by. Thanks for helping me with the tree thingy by the way."

"My pleasure. And don't worry about being hurt by a raccoon, they are evil incarnate." She picked up Beast Boy and looked him in the eye.

"Never trust any rodent that wears a mask, they hide things. Evil things." The squirrels around her all chattered in agreement. Raccoons steal nuts; it's a well-known fact.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Beast Boy hesitated, "Actually I was wondering if I could hang out with you for a while longer. Cyborg left me behind when he went back to Jump City. I don't want to fly all the way back to California right now. Plus, Raven is probably still mad at me; I accidently dyed all her cloaks pink, totally not my fault, could have happened to anyone. Anyway, I think being in New York is far enough away for me to be safe from her. Maybe."

Doreen smiled, showing off her front buckteeth. "Awwww, of course you can stay with me Beastie." Suddenly, another squirrel, a black one with a pink bow leapt onto her shoulder and started squeaking urgently. Doreen looked at the squirrel. "Calm down Tippy-Toe, and speak slower, you're stuttering."

Tippy-toe took a deep breathe and started over. As she continued to chatter on both Doreen and Beast Boy began to frown. "There's trouble in the park Beastie."

"Yeah" Beast Boy nodded, face grim. "But we are superheroes." He jumped onto her shoulder. "Let's check it out."

Doreen nodded. Someone was causing trouble in her favorite park. That was just not okay. They better not hurt any squirrels or they would feel her wrath.

For she was Squirrel Girl, Destroyer of All that Breathes.

S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D

**Present time: 7.3 seconds later.**

"_Holy Crap, did you guys just see that? I didn't know Superman's spine could bend like that."_

"**I'm not sure that it's supposed to."**

"_She's literally making him eat his cape, do you have any idea how badass that is?"_

"**About as badass as we are?"**

"_Sounds about right."_

"Shut up guys! I'm trying to focus." Deadpool hissed. He was hiding in a bush with a pair of binoculars; he also had a tree branch tied to his head for camouflage.

"**Shouldn't we fill any readers in on just who Squirrel Girl is, in case they don't know? I mean we did sort of stop that Storm and Dragon guy from giving a proper introduction."**

"Fine. But make it snappy, we're gonna need to be ready to start phase one soon."

"_Alright! Doreen Greens, or Squirrel Girl, also known as the destroyer of all that breathes, is a girl who has all the powers of a squirrel."_

"**Think Spiderman, except with squirrels"**

"_And she's a chick."_

"**Yes, and she can talk to them and make them do her biddings, even though I'm pretty sure Spiderman can't control spiders" **

"_And she's pretty hot!"_

"**I will admit, the tail is rather fetching… Anyway, she may sound weak but she has actually singlehandedly defeated many huge powerhouses, including Doctor Doom, Wolverine, MODOK, and Thanos."**

"_And us! She beat us up that one time too."_

"**I was trying to forget about that. Those squirrels were everywhere."**

"_Yeah, I still have nightmares. This furry chick is pretty much as powerful as they get, scary stuff right there."_

"**One last detail you need to know is that her greatest victories all occurred off screen, she is literally unbeatable off screen."**

"And that's one of the reasons we are gonna be able to beat her."

"_Beat her? Wait you mean you were being serious about that fighting her? Are you crazy!?"_

"**Considering you are a voice in his head, I don't think that's a question you can really ask."**

"_Why are you so calm about this? You know what will happen to us if we fight her."_

"**I do, that is why we have a plan."**

"_We do?" _

"Yep, now I really need you two to make like a mime, and shut up while I get this show on the road." Tearing his eyes away from the sight of Thanos screaming in terror as squirrels ran up his pant leg, Deadpool picked up a walkie-talkie "Come in Trojan Nut, do you read me Trojan nut?"

"**You need to hold down the button."**

"Shut up I knew that." Click. "Come in lieutenant walnut, do you read me?"

"Um… Yes I read you, Mr. Deadpool." A nervous voice could be heard coming from the device.

"_Oh, is that Bob? From Hydra? He's part of the plan?"_

"**Where were you while this plan was being made?"**

"_I was thinking about tacos, and knives. I like knives."_

"Good Bob. Now I need to know if you are in position."

"Uh…yes I'm at the park warehouse."

"There should be a box with my name on it."

"Umm… there is but your name is spelled wrong."

"**I tried to tell you that our name doesn't have two e's."**

"_Seriously though, knives are really cool. So are explosives"_

"Silence! My name transcends spelling, now open the box and put on what's inside. Then wait for my signal."

"Okay…is this going to be dangerous?"

"No, if everything goes according to plan I'm going to be just fine."

"_Think we could get our hands on some explosive knives?"_

"**I don't think those would be very practical, they would just explode in your hand."**

"Oh that's a relief. I think. Right I'm putting it on… Okay I'm all set."

"Great now just wait for signal. Red Hot Awesome Ninja Guy over and out." Deadpool turned of the walkie-talkie and attached it to his belt. He looked through the binoculars again, observing the carnage. "Right. It looks like she's almost done." Deadpool picked up what looked like an air rifle with an abnormally large barrel and a box with a couple of holes in it. "Alright Squirrely. I hope you're ready for round two. Cause here comes Deadpool. He stood up and started running, when the tree branch on his head threw him off balance, and he tripped, slamming his face into a tree.

"_We're so doomed."_

"**Yeah, probably."**

"Shut it."

S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D

The slaughter had ended. Thanos and Superman were both lying face down on the ground, both beaten far into the realm of unconsciousness. Several squirrels were running around Thanos, while Tippy-Toe was sitting on the Man of steel's back, gnawing on what was left of his cape. Standing over them was Squirrel Girl, hands on her hips. Glaring at the pair of them. "And next time you two think about causing trouble, make sure you do it somewhere that you won't be able to hurt any squirrels."

Beast Boy, still in squirrel form, was still sitting on her shoulder, slack-jawed in absolute awe. "Dude…" he whispered. "You just beat up Superman."

"I don't care if he's the President of the United States. Nobody is going to get away with hurting squirrels." Squirrel Girl turned and started walking off, tail held high and with a smirk on her face. Beast Boy just continued to stare.

"Dude…I think I'm in love."

"I'm sorry Beastie, what was that?" she turned to look at him.

"Uh…nothing"

"Hey! SQUIRREL GIRL!" They both turned to look at the new voice. A guy in a red and black suit was running towards them. He had two swords on his back and was holding some kind of rifle, which he appeared to be loading. He also had a tree branch tied to his head for some reason. Squirrel Girl narrowed her eyes.

"Deadpool" she hissed.

"Who?" asked Beast Boy.

"A crazy mercenary, it looks like he's here for a fight."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Well yeah, but nothing I can't handle, I've beaten him before."

Deadpool stopped about twenty feet away from them and waved. "Yo! Squirrely! Are you ready for this?"

"Ready for what?"

"Rabid Hamsters." With that the merc with a mouth leveled his rifle and pulled the trigger. With a bang a brown furry thing came blasting out of the muzzle, shooting right past Squirrel Girl and blasting into Tippy-Toe.

"TIPPY-TOE!" Squirrel Girl screamed. She darted over to her friend who was unconscious and being ravaged by a hamster that was frothing at the mouth. She pulled the hamster off and threw it away. Then she turned back to Deadpool, only to see the mercenary was running like hell. "DEADPOOL! I'm going to KILL YOU." She roared, taking off after the crimson merc. She began to chatter while running deeper into the woods. She was answered with the sounds of hundreds and then thousands of little feet on wood. Her army had come, she was gonna slaughter that mercenary.

S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D

Beast Boy got up off the ground and chased after her. Something was bugging him, this guy, Deadpool. He had a funny feeling that he had a better plan than just shooting a rabid hamster at her. Which was totally awful by the way. He made a mental note to smack the guy after this was over. Everybody knows you are supposed to use gerbils.

He was clearly insane. But then so was Slade, and for some creepy reason this Deadpool guy felt a little bit like him. A bit like a crazy brother or something. Beast Boy felt like his new, rather attractive, friend was gonna need some help.

"_Guys! I'm not in my happy place right now. Why did we shoot that squirrel?"_

"**Don't worry. That was part of the plan. It made her mad and chase us. It's making sure she gathers all of her squirrels keeping none in reserve. Also that squirrel was her sidekick. It's quite intelligent. Word is, it can operate a blender."**

"_Seriously? Cool."_

"Can't you guys just be quiet for once? This has to be timed right." Deadpool was busy running like hell. He reached into a box on his belt and pulled out another rabid hamster. Once he had loaded it into his rabid hamster rifle, he grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Come in captain cashew! Private peanut come in!"

"**Button."**

"We already established that I know that." Click. "Bob! It's time. As soon as you see me stop running, I need you to be ready to come out and run in the other direction. Got it."

"Yes sir! Mr. Deadpool. I won't let you down."

"You'd better not." Deadpool reached a clearing with a warehouse on the side and stopped once he reached the far side and turned. Now he just had to wait for the army he knew was coming.

He didn't have to wait long.

The trees began to swarm with squirrels. They were everywhere. The trees began to shake with their sheer numbers.

"_That is a lot of squirrels."_

He saw her moving through the trees rapidly. She landed in front of him. He could see cracks spreading through the ground beneath her.

"Now BOB! Now!" The door to the warehouse burst open, and Bob came running out.

He was dressed up as a giant acorn. Every single squirrel froze and watched him run out of the clearing. They all watched him silently, then as one mass, dashed after him. Within ten seconds Deadpool and Squirrel Girl were the only two left in the area. Deadpool laughed out loud. "Take that you bucktoothed demon! Now it's just you and me."

"You think I need my friends to beat the stuffing out of you? Not a chance Deadpool. You are going to pay for what you did to Tippy-Toe." She leapt at him. Then ducked as the mercenary leveled his rifle at her and shot another hamster.

She darted at him on all fours and punched him, sending him flying back into a tree. Deadpool cursed, and reached for the box with his ammo in it. He didn't have time to load the gun again so he just opened the box and threw all the rabid hamsters at the furry monster. However rather than getting her face bitten off like he hoped, she did a handstand, whipping her tail up and batting hamsters straight back at him. They then proceeded to start biting his face.

"Ahhh! God damn it!" Deadpool started dancing around the clearing trying to rip the vicious little monsters off his face. "That's it! I'm never using hamsters again. They're just too treacherous." He turned and saw Squirrel Girl doubled over laughing at him. He narrowed his eyes and lunged at her. She tried to dodge, but she was too short of breath. He grabbed her by the tail and started spinning her around. "Around and around and around we go!" he shouted letting go and sending her into a tree.

While both of them started staggering around out of dizziness, Deadpool staggered in her general direction, and punched her in the face. Only to have her lash out with her leg, hitting him right between the legs. She yelped and started hopping around on one leg clutching the leg she had kicked with. "Ha! Jokes on you girl, I keep a gun in my pants at all times for exactly that reason."

He grabbed at her but she managed to hop backwards and lashed out with her tail. Slapping him in the face, making him spin around. "Ow"

"_Oh yuck, hairball. Dude she just bitch slapped you, are you gonna take that?"_

"**We need to try something else."**

"_I know! Use your sharp pointy things!"_

"Hey, yeah! Let's do that." Deadpool reached up and drew his katanas. "Hope you're ready fur-face. I'm gonna turn you into soup and then I'm gonna feed that soup to starving puppies." He leapt at her swinging his blades like the madman that he is.

"_Hey we're not mad. We're just misunderstood!"_

"**Once again, considering you're a voice in Deadpool's head, I don't think you're the best person to make that argument."**

Deadpool kept swinging his swords, no matter how he lunged or stabbed Squirrel girl managed to stay just one step ahead, until finally he was able to land a blow, knocking the flat of his blade into her head. She staggered back clutching the bump on her head.

"Something's wrong." She muttered. "This fight shouldn't be going like this."

Deadpool laughed. "Surprised Brown-Tail? I understand your abilities better than even you do. You may be the Destroyer of All that Breathes, but only off screen, I prepared for that. I have tons of cameras all over this place. The numbers of cameras on us are keeping you firmly not off screen. Also, don't expect the scene to suddenly change, I tied up the author and left him somewhere to make sure that wouldn't happen" Deadpool reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. "You see this? This keeps track of and controls all the cameras around here. As long as I got this there isn't a thing you can do."

_Yeah! Stick it to her man."_

"**Wait…all the cameras are controlled by that one remote? Don't you think that's a little dangerous? What if something happens to it?"**

"_Oh please. What could possibly go wrong?"_

Squirrel girl lunged at the remote, but she wasn't fast enough, Deadpool leaned back and shoved the remote down his pants. Then he kicked out and hit her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Deadpool stood over her triumphantly and held his sword above his head. "Sorry Fuzz ball, it looks like you lose." Before he could bring his katana down he felt something hit him in the back.

Something squirrel sized. And then it crawled down his pants.

"Oh God." Deadpool started jumping around, desperately trying to get his belt undone. When he managed to get the clasp undone and slid down his pants, a grass green squirrel leapt out.

It had the remote.

"No!" Deadpool shouted, pulling out one of his many guns from somewhere and firing away. "Drop that you little brussel sprout!" The squirrel managed to dodge the bullets, the remote didn't.

"Aw man!" Deadpool whined, "do you have any idea how much that remote cost me?"

"**I wasn't under the impression that we paid for it."**

The squirrel just stopped and looked at Deadpool. It looked about as smug as any squirrel could. "Dude. I think you have got bigger problems."

"_Dude. Call me crazy. But I could have sworn that squirrel was just talking to us."_

"**Never mind that. If the remote destroyed, then the cameras are down. That must mean…"**

Deadpool froze, and slowly turned around. Standing behind him, hands on her hips and a grin on her face was Squirrel Girl. He could see in her eyes a promise of complete and utter doom.

"Well" she said. "If those cameras are gone, then it is only a matter of time till one of these scene changes happen."

"No! I'm not gonna give it time to." Deadpool leapt at squirrel girl, katana at the ready, when suddenly-

S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D

"Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto" Cyborg sang along with the radio. He was in heaven. Thanks to Tony Stark, his baby was handling like a dream. Imagine how awesome it would be when he finally got it upgraded with Starks tech.

It had been a couple of days since he had left New York, and he was already halfway back home. It was great. Life was great. Everything was great!

"Oh God! Oh God! Make it stop! For the love of God make them stop!"

Cyborg frowned, pausing the radio, and listening carefully. Was someone screaming? After a few minutes of hearing nothing, he shrugged and turned back on the radio.

"They're in my mask! They're in my mask! Make it stop!"

"I can't be the only one hearing that. Do you hear that Beast Boy?" Cyborg paused… "Oh Crap! Beast Boy!"

S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D

Squirrel girl took a step backwards and observed the quivering mass of flesh that was formerly Deadpool. She nodded in satisfaction, a job well done.

She walked over to the green squirrel and bent down to pick him up. She held him up to eye level and smiled at him. "Thanks a lot Beastie! I couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't mention it. No seriously don't mention it. I don't want to think of where I had to go to get that remote." He shuddered.

"Aww… don't worry, you're still my hero." She kissed the squirrel on his nose. Beast Boy froze, his tail frizzing out and turning bright red. Then he passed out, his eyes having been replaced with hearts. Squirrel girl just giggled.

She looked down when she felt something tugging on her leg.

"Tippy-Toe! You're alive! Are you sure you're alright, that hamster was rabid."

Tippy-Toe chattered at her, holding up a tiny needle.

"Oh good! You gave yourself a rabies shot. I guess having you carry one of those around was a good idea after all." She picked up the squirrel and placed Tippy-Toe on her shoulder. "Let's go home. Beastie and I have had an exhausting day." She skipped off, leaving Deadpool writhing in agony.

Bob stumbled through the woods, his acorn costume in tatters. It honestly hadn't been as terrible as it could have been, the squirrels had only been after the costume, and for the most part they hadn't really bitten him. Admittedly he might need a shot, but apart from that he was fine. Which was weird, normally he got hurt a lot worse doing anything for Deadpool.

He eventually stumbled back into the clearing. It was heavily damaged, and there was a red oozing puddle in a crater in the center. Funny, it almost looked like…

"Mr. Deadpool!" Bob gasped. "Are you alright?"

Deadpool moaned, and struggling to lift his arm, he carefully attempted to flip the bird at Bob, only to have his middle finger fall off.

"_Hate to say I told you so but… wait no I don't. I totally called this. I told you we were doomed."_

"Shuddap." Deadpool moaned.

S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D S&DS&D

kljnvfmimmmm-mmmm… nuh… mmmff…Okay, I'm free, I've gotten rid of the rooster. And the fight is all over. You all knew I was being imprisoned. Why didn't any of you help me? Not even Heroman helped me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Considering he hijacked my story for this chapter, I felt morally obligated to leave him there for as long as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would give a breakdown of the fight, but it seems pretty self explanatory to me. After all, you read what happened. Deadpool tried his hardest to account for Squirrel Girls powers and failed, it happens. He'll recover…eventually.

Anyway, that's all folks. Let me know how you felt about the chapter, was everyone in character? Did the chapter flow properly? Am I awesome? Etc. etc.

I had a blast writing this. Except for the bit with the rooster. That wasn't fun at all. Also, thanks Heroman45 for letting me write this chapter. I like Deadpool. Eat tacos and prosper and all that.

P.S: about the SG/BB shipping going on… I regret nothing, you're free to whine about it, the worst you'll be able to do is type at me in ALL CAPS. And that's not nearly as intimidating as I now find roosters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello all, Heroman here. Bit of a role reversal on this chapter, my beta wrote the story and I was the beta for it. Deadpool is his favorite character, I couldn't say no when he asked if it would be all right if he wrote it. He is a bit more humor focused than I am, and it really shows in this chapter. If you liked this chapter, leave a review and maybe I'll let Sturm and Drang write another crazy chapter like this at some point down the line. If you didn't like this chapter, well then it sucks to be you because I found it pretty funny. If this answer doesn't satisfy you, go flame Sturm and Drang, he would love to be able to argue with you and show you the error of your ways.

Anyways, next round will be the first fight with more than two fighters. A 5 on 5 team battle requested by Spiderfan626, should be interesting as I've never tried a fight on this scale before.

Finally, in response to a review I received for the last chapter, telling me to write a chapter featuring "the evil talking ape from DC," is not enough information for me to do anything with. Are you asking about Gorilla Grood? If so, that chapter is not going to be happening as it is a pretty big mismatch. I believe the preferred term for a fight like that is "curbstomp via mind-rape." Beast has no defense against someone like Grood. The only other evil monkey that I know of that resides in the DC Universe is that gorilla that keeps working as a lackey for the Living Brain. I don't remember its name, although I do remember that massive mini-gun it uses. That might be a more fight that I'd be willing to do, maybe.


	8. Attack on Titans

**Superhuman Fight Club**

**Heroes and villains from every dimension have one thing in common. They thoroughly enjoy beating each other up. Whether they protect the streets in shadows, stand tall as a symbol of heroism, thrive off of stealing from the less fortunate, or let out a maniacal laugh as they slaughter the innocents, all fight for what they believe in. But the question is, in a fight with no rules, who is left standing? We will take various versions of these characters from any and all realms of media to see if we can find an answer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hello, Heroman45 here welcoming you to the very first team battle! This fight will feature two teams that have been appeared across various cartoons over the last few years. This is going to be a longer breakdown than normal, and since the majority of Deadpool is currently spread out in the stomachs of about 100 squirrels, She-Hulk is going to be helping me out once again.

"Do I really need to be here? I'm still just waiting for you to give me my own fight, you promised me a good one when I took this job."

I'll get there eventually, it's just that I have a lot of ideas and I'm trying to keep them in order.

"So how exactly is this fight fitting into your little mixed universe anyways?"

What do you mean?

"3 of the characters have already featured in their own fights, it's not going to make sense if you just insert them into the same universe, you'd have to change one of their age and fix the other two's location and plot line."

Oh… forgot about that. Eh, I'll just stick them into a separate universe, comics do it all the time. How many times has DC rebooted now? I'll keep the majority of the fights in the main universe that the first 7 fights feature, but for certain chapters like this one I'll just stick them into version 2.

"Alright, sounds like a cop out but I guess it works. Who are we introducing first?"

Gotta start off with the original teenage superhero team, the Teen Titans!

"Sounds good. Now, since Heroman, Sturm and Drang, and I are all very lazy, we are not going to be reintroducing Cyborg and Beast Boy to you guys. You've probably all seen the show, and for those who haven't go read the earlier fights where we already gave a combat analysis of both of these guys."

So 2 down, 3 to go. Let's start off with the leader of the group, Robin the Boy Wonder. Dick Grayson is the original Robin. He is a good leader and he is almost as serious as his mentor. Which can be a hindrance; he tends to be dangerously obsessive and quick to anger when outmatched. Nonetheless he is very skilled, having been heavily trained by Batman himself to fight crime.

"There is one major problem for Robin on this team. He has no powers. At all."

So? You could say the same thing about Batman.

"Exactly, he's got lots of gear to fill the void of powers: bird-a-rangs, a motorcycle, a bo staff, a grappling hook, exploding dics, electric disks, freeze disks, the works. He's got an arsenal that's hard to beat, he's got Batman's funding after all."

Next up we have the alien warrior princess Starfire. Starfire is probably the second most powerful member of the Titans. She has a variety of powers driven by her emotions: she can fly by feeling joy, she has super strength through confidence, she can through blasts of energy from her hands through righteous fury called starbolts. After she went through alien puberty she gained the ability to shoot powerful laser beams from her eyes, presumably from the felling that she really wants to laser somebody. While she is extremely naive, Starfire is very loyal to her friends and will do anything to protect them, especially Robin. She will deliberately put herself in harm's way to protect them, going as far as throwing herself in front of an incoming attack. Luckily, she has such a high durability level that she is able to withstand a far greater amount of damage her teammates, once again with the possible exception of Cyborg.

"You know, for being a trained warrior princess, her actual fighting abilities seem kind of mediocre, mostly just shooting starbolts at random and punching things."

Well I didn't the best fighter or the most powerful did I? However her massive strength and abilities are more than enough to take anyone by surprise.

Moving on, we have, without a doubt, the strongest member of the titans, the sorceress from Azarath, Raven. If you've seen this show, you know who Raven is. She is the daughter of the DC embodiment of the devil known as Trigon. Trigon gave her enough power to be able to tear a hole in between dimensions, in a plan to allow him to get into the human world. While she can cast all sorts of spells, her standard ability is telekinesis by means of her dark magic. Her powers also give her the ability to fly, summon force field, and teleport. Raven's powers are anchored to her emotions, when she suppresses all of her emotions she is at her base levels that are exhibited through most of the show. If her emotions get disturbed and war against each other, Raven's powers fluctuate to higher and lower levels, even reaching a point where she is left completely powerless. If her emotions reach perfect harmony then she is able to reach her full power. Her cloak turns white, and she is able to trade blows with even her father. While she will not be able to use that form in this fight, it is pretty cool. She deep fried the FREAKING DEVIL! With his own power, she deep fried him! However, despite this extreme power Raven is the most vulnerable member of Titans. Her dependence on powers make her the physically weakest member of the team, one powerful shot and she will go down. The question is, can the other team actually land that crucial blow?

"Seriously, why are we using these guys again? They are just embarrassing to Marvel as a whole."

I agree with you, Disney canceled the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon, my favorite Spider-Man cartoon of all time, just for this inferior show. I will agree with the guy who requested it though, the power levels for this fight are pretty balanced and this has the potential to be a really good fight.

"First time I'm siding against Marvel in this story, I just don't like them."

Fair enough, but they are still fighting, and they have every chance to win. Coming from Marvel's animated cartoons is the Junior Avenger's from the show Ultimate Spider-Man.

"You know all that backstory we gave Peter for the last fight? This version of Spider-Man doesn't have that. He has weaker versions of his powers, a less effective Spider sense, and far worse jokes. They even gave that twerp the ability to break the fourth wall! That is my ability! Deadpool stole it from me, I don't need a half-baked version of that annoying Webhead doing the same thing now!"

Hey! Hey watch the flailing! I get you are pissed, but I don't need to take a shot from an angry Hulk right now!

"Rrrggh… I'll be back for the closing scene. I'm going to go punch something."

Geez, she is scary when she gets mad. Not only can she hulk-out but she also can also PMS. Even the true hulk wouldn't go anywhere near her then.

Since we are talking about ladies with scary rage issues, then I suppose the next character I should be introducing is Spidey's second in command, the White Tiger. Ava Ayala's powers come from the mystical White Tiger amulet that she inherited from her father when he was murdered. The amulet grants her enhanced strength, as well as cat like agility and senses. She is nearly as agile as her universe's version of Spider-Man, and actually seems to be more intelligent than him. She is the only one on the team who constantly uses her head, trying to plan out her actions rather than just running in head first. However, this does not stop her ego, Ava is extremely cocky, and is convinced of her superiority over her friends. As a result, she has a hard time handling being wrong and is slower to adapt to changes in a situation than her friends. In order to augment her abilities, White Tiger had S.H.I.E.L.D. develop electric claws to increase her damage output in hand to hand battles. Even with her additional weapons though, she pales in comparison to the best of the close combat fighters on the team.

Danny Reed was trained in K'un-L'un, the mystical city that was apparently the birthplace of Kung-Fu. While he is weaker than his comic version, this can mainly be attributed to being about a decade younger with far less combat experience. However, even this version was so skilled that he was able to beat up a dragon with nothing but his bare fists and the power of his chi. When the dragon fell, Danny was given the power of the immortal Iron Fist, a super powered chi ability that gives him enough strength to punch straight through solid steel. He is a brilliant martial arts expert, easily the best of this battle. His connection with his chi gives him superior physical stats to a regular human, as well as giving him the ability to sense other living being's energy.

Danny is joined in this show by the character who has been his partner in crime fighting for over 30 years' worth of stories. Luke Cage, also known as Power Man, is without question the strongest member of this team. He is strong enough to rip a steel safe door right out of a concrete wall and throw it across a hallway. He also is rocking completely indestructible skin, not even adamantium can cut him. He can take rockets directly to the chance and laugh it off with no major damage. He is likely going to be the biggest threat to the Titans, as he can likely take any one of them in a one on one situation as long as he can get close to them. The same cannot be said for the final member of this team.

Ah Sam, what can we say about you. You can fly really fast, absorb energy, and shoot off lasers. Being a member of the Nova Corps, Sam should really be the most powerful. The Nova Corps are considered to be on the same power level as the Green Lanterns of DC. Despite this, Sam seems to spend more time unconscious than any of his team mates. He doesn't know how to use his powers, he gets smacked around by people far weaker than him, and he is afraid of bunny rabbits. Honestly, Sam is only on this team to be the comic relief punching bag of the other four teens. In this show, he is comparable to a puppy with a rocket launcher. There is plenty of potential for destruction in that equation somewhere, but the poor little guy has no idea how to tap into it. He is actually a pretty cool character in the comics, and has some pretty neat tricks tucked into his helmet. It's a real shame they are all completely useless here.

Alright, there we go, all 10 of our combatants have been introduced. So now, it all comes down to this. Which team will prove to be the superior combatants (storyline, plot devices, and kiddie reboot notwithstanding)? Now, given She-Hulk's mood, I've decided to be nice and let the other coast suffer my attention this time. The battle will take place in Jump City, here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just coming up over the horizon. Several days had passed since Trigon's defeat. Life at the Tower had mostly returned to normal. Now however, Raven had a greater sense of peace and trust between her and her friends. A great weight had been lifted off her back, they had managed to stick it to her father and cancel the apocalypse.

At the moment, Raven was deep in meditation on the roof. After her father had been banished from this realm, Raven had found that her powers were fluctuating between her normal levels and the levels she had used to beat up her dad. The energy surges forced her spend even more time each day meditating to stabilize her abilities and make sure that it was safe for her friends to be anywhere near her. It was worth it though, just a little bit longer and the fluctuations would subside. Then she would be free to enjoy the company of her friends as she saw. She didn't want to accidently throw one of them off the tower, if that happened she wanted it to be because she meant it to.

It was another hour before Raven felt sufficiently calmed; she hovered over to the stairs and made her way to the living room. She automatically blocked out Beast Boy and Cyborg's meat vs. tofu debate, and nodded a greeting to Starfire, who was chatting with Robin. Raven maneuvered around the squabbling boys and got herself a bowl of cereal. She had nearly finished the bowl off when her two friends finished their argument and noticed her presence.

"Hey Rae, you feeling better today?" Beast Boy had hopped over the table and landed next to the cloaked teen. Carefully hiding a small smile behind her clam poker face, she returned the greeting.

" It's Raven, and yes. I think my powers should calm down in the next day or two. For now, I recommend you keep at least twenty feet of space between us. I'd hate to 'accidently' throw you through a wall."

Beast Boy gulped, and grinned nervously. "Don't worry Rae, I have complete confidence in you." His words were somewhat undermined by the fact that he trying to slowly move far away from her.

The Tower's alarm blared out through the room, drawing everybody's attention to the massive plasma screen. The screen tuned in just in time to see Cinderblock throwing a police car through an office building in Jump City's downtown. They all glanced at each other before sharing a grin. The first villain since Trigon's defeat, yet another sign of the return to normalcy.

"TEEN TITANS, GO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spider-Man and his ultimate team of Young Avengers were flying one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s jets back from a mission on an island just off Hawaii. Danny Reed was meditating in the co-pilots seat, trying to block out his bickering teammates. Spider-Man and Nova were snapping at each other over a jetpack that Fury had given Nova, even though he could fly under his own powers. White Tiger was yelling at both of them from the pilot seat, telling both to stop acting so immature. Power Man was trying and failing to end the argument and calm everyone down. Iron Fist chose to ignore all of the commotion around him and instead work on focusing his chi. He extended his reach all the way to the ground below them, trying to take in each individual life they passed.

Danny's eyes suddenly shot open. There was a massive spike of dark energy in the small city the jet was passing below them.

"Guys, we got a problem. Somebody is attacking downtown with huge amounts of dark magic. We need to get down there now!"

The other teens all paused from their "conversation" to turn and face Iron Fist. Entering his leadership mode, Spider-Man then looked over to the White Tiger.

"You heard the guy, we need to get down there now! Let's move team, we have some sort of evil wizard down there!"

Banking hard, White Tiger maneuvered the jet to land just a few blocks away from the conflict in the streets below them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a massive final burst of power, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire unleashed their respective energy attacks in a giant fused beam at Cinderblock. The villain stood still for an entire minute, smoke slowly rising from his body, before he face planted into the ground.

"Dudes, you totally cooked him! Look, he's so hot, the pavement is melting below him! How the heck are we supposed to get him out of there for the police?" Raven just looked at him for a moment before sighing in exasperation.

"Does the word telekinesis mean anything to you Beast Boy? Weight means nothing to me as long as my mind is focused enough." Raven's powers took that as a perfect moment to flare up, causing a minor explosion at the ground near the shape shifter's feet. With a shriek of fear, Beast Boy suddenly found himself perching on a lamppost nearly a block away…as a chicken.

Robin and Cyborg struggled to hold in their laughter while Raven blushed, embarrassed at how her powers still weren't completely under control. Starfire just looked at her friends quizzically, unsure of why the boys were laughing. Then looking past her friends, she noticed another teen in what appeared to be green pajamas sprinting towards their group.

"Friend Raven, are we laughing at that boy over there? That's not very nice as we do not know who he is." Raven turned around in time to see said boy leap into the air towards her, a glowing fist cocked back to strike. A hastily thrown up black shield was able to stop the attack, but the energy released from the blow shattered the wall of energy and threw Raven to the ground. The Titans quickly gathered around Raven in defensive positions while four more costumed teens joined the boy in the green and gold. Robin took a moment to analyze each member of the new group, judging by the easy way he had taken front and by his friend's glances towards him, the one in the red and blue was the leader.

"Who are you guys? Another group of HIVE trainees trying to prove yourself against us?" Robin pulled out his collapsible bo staff as he spoke, leveling it directly at the leaders chest. The teen looked at the weapon aimed at him curiously for a moment before he stepped forward.

"Well, I have absolutely who HIVE is, but I'm Spider-Man, this is my team, and we work for SHIELD. Fist here picked up a massive dark energy source and we came to shut it down before anyone got hurt." Robin's eyes narrowed when he heard that they worked for a government spy agency and were sent to "shut down" Raven. Faster than a bullet, he whipped out an explosive disk and hurled it at the group. Luke Cage merely reached out a hand and grabbed the disk, not even flinching when it exploded.

_Everything slowed down, coming to a stop leaving everything in black and white. The only person still in color was Spider-Man, who was in the process of breaking the fourth wall._

"You know, this is just typical Parker luck for you. Go to try and take down some dark sorceress and protect the people, and she suddenly has four more friends to back her up. Let's see… Spikey hair over there is scowling so much you'd think he'd pooped himself. I wonder who taught him that lovely facial expression. Then we have a flying red-headed mall rat, a giant walking toaster oven, and a green guy. Here's hoping that he doesn't get any stronger as he gets angrier."

Suddenly a woman appeared next to him. She had dark green hair, and green skin. "She-Hulk? How are you here, I'm doing my time-stopping, explain my feelings thing." The woman just looked at him, and then punched him, sending him flying back into his body.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, and get back in the game!"

_As the world began to speed back up, both team leaders charged at each other, issuing a battle cry as they went._

"Alright team, let's do this!"

"Teen Titans, GO!"

Iron Fist easily dodge around the other Titan's, still focused on the massive dark energies that were rolling off of the small teenage girl in the cloak. His charge was interrupted as her eyes glowed and a trash can collided with his side. Raven took to the sky, joining Starfire in blasting Nova across the street with a giant energy surge. The space powered teen quickly rose from the ground, absorbing in all of the power that the girls had directed at him. He shot upwards like a rocket, slamming into Starfire and sending her flying away.

Cyborg had immediately gone after Cage, firing off his sonic cannon rapidly into the charging teen's chest. Luke shrugged off each and every blow, his invulnerable body allowing him to soak up the damage with ease. When he got in close, the two teens lock hands, trying to overpower each other and force the other to the ground. The robotic teen was startled to find that he was actually losing the test of strength, the yellow clad muscle man was actually overpowering him. Cage forced Cyborg to a knee and then released one of his hands, using it to deck the Titan's robotic half of his face.

After Cyborg stopped skidding, he picked up a nearby car and hurled it at Luke's head. Power Man caught the vehicle, only to be thrown backwards in an explosion when Cyborg shot the gas tank. The two glared at each other from across the road before Cyborg decided to break the silence.

"You know man, it just doesn't feel right fighting you. I feel we are going to be fulfilling some sort of stupid stereotype if we keep this up."

"Alright then, did you have some sort of alternative then? You want to surrender?" Cage gave Cyborg a cocky grin, one that matched the grin on Cyborg's face.

"Actually, I just figured this might work out better. STARFIRE, SWITCH!" A green and purple blur slammed into Cage, carrying him high into the sky before dropping him the street from more than 10 stories above the ground. Cyborg spun around to nail the incoming Nova with a cannon shot, dropping the bucket headed teen out of the sky and face first into a waiting metal fist.

"BOOYAH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White Tiger was on the hunt. The green kid smelled of all sorts of prey, and Ava was struggling to keep her wild instincts in check. Little by little, she was gradually losing herself to the hunter. Beast Boy on the other hand, was having the opposite problem.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDES! SOMEBODY HELP ME OVER HERE!" Beast Boy was getting chased through the city as a gazelle, trying desperately to free from the crazy chick in white. Just one look at her made his animal-wired brain scream PREDATOR! RUN AWAY! Beast Boy was struggling to get his instincts back in control, unless he was able to snap out of it, he would have absolutely no chance of winning this fight. Losing this fight meant that these government guys might hurt Raven…

Hurt Raven…

They wanted to hurt Raven…

THE ALPHA DIDN'T LET PEOPLE HURT RAVEN!

White Tiger skidded to a stop just a few feet away from Beast Boy as he shifted form. While before her Tiger side was screaming prey, now it was confused. This monster was something the Tiger side had never seen before… it was then that Ava was able to regain full control over her body, snapping out of her feral state. She realized what the Tiger had sensed, something no tiger in the wild truly had to face. A higher predator on the food chain.

Beast Boy's inner Beast charged forward, moving at speeds that Ava was helpless to counter. A single blow from the beast sent her sprawling across the street, her entire body alight with pain. The beast was merciless, charging forward before the White Tiger was even able to return to her feet. He grabbed her by the leg and then spun around to slam her into the ground like a hammer. Ava's nerves were completely overloaded by the last blow and consciousness fled her body. The first member of Spidey's team was down and Beast Boy howled in victory. Once he had announced his win, he dashed back towards the rest of the battle without sparing a glance towards his fallen prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was getting angrier and angrier by the second. No matter what move he used, what weapon he tried, or what taunt he threw, the spider themed hero was able to dodge and counter without a single speck of damage to his own being.

"I've been trained by the best of the best. I've fought Slade and lived to tell about it. I've taken down more superhumans than I bet you could name. I WILL BEAT YOU!" Robin lashed out with a vicious series of kicks and punches, his moves leaving the "incapacitate" range and entering the "permanently cripple" area. Spider-Man easily breezed to the side and webbed Robin's mouth shut.

"That's impressive and all, but I'm like 20 times faster and stronger than you are. I really am not seeing any problems on my end with this particular situation." Robin's face was scarlet rage, his body literally shaking in anger as he began throwing a barrage of his various weapons. Spider-Man jumped into the air and used his webs to maneuver himself around a series of explosions, razor sharp bird-a-rangs, electrical shocks, and icy blasts. When the barrage ended, Spider-Man landed on the wall to observe the leader of the Titans frantically checking all of his belt's compartments.

"Finally ran out of things to throw at me? I guess it's my turn then." Spider-Man used his webs to slingshot himself at Robin, smashing into him feet first. The strength difference between the two was far too vast, the young bird never had a chance. Robin was out cold the second his head hit the pavement.

"ROBIN!" Starfire was witness to the fall of his leader and crush, focusing all of her attention on her attention on him, willing him to get up. This distraction allowed Luke Cage's battered figure to climb out of the crater the Tameranian had been blasting him into repeatedly with her never ending energy attacks. With a roar, Luke Cage launched a giant pickup truck at the concerned girl, knocking her out of the air and into the ground. Before she had time to get back up, Cage was all over her, smashing his fist into her head. Starfire went flying through the side of a building with the enraged Power Man following quickly behind. Luckily the building had been evacuated due to superhero fighting in the area, so no civilians were in the way.

Starfire released a massive blast from her eyes, catapulting Cage back outside via another wall. He had managed to rise to his knees when the young girl barreled into him fists first, smashing him into yet another wall.

Luke grabbed the Tameranian as she prepared to punch him again, spinning around to smash her into the wall herself. Like Cyborg had before, Starfire found herself trying to overpower Luke with pure strength and was losing. Thinking quickly and thinking of kittens to make herself happy, she took to the sky, pulling Power Man up with her. With a mighty heave, Starfire threw Cage back into the ground and then rocketed towards him, both fists glowing with power. She was a less than a second from landing her attack when a manhole cover smashed into her side like a massive Frisbee. Starfire crashed to the ground, turning quickly to see Spider-Man swinging towards her. She prepared to launch another barrage of starbolts towards the man that had hurt her Robin, but before she could fire the snarling form of the Beast collided with the spider in midair, causing both to go flying into a side street. Starfire rose to her feet with the intention of pursuing only to find herself once again face to face with her indestructible opponent.

Luke was hurting. Despite being invulnerable and super strong, he could still feel pain, and he could still become fatigued. He was approaching his limit very quickly, and it appeared that his opponent was in the same situation. Starfire was standing on shaky legs, her body wearing out faster than usual from fighting an opponent who was capable of matching her strength. Luke rushed forward, intent on taking Starfire down with a football style tackle to pin her and finish her off. Seeing him coming, Starfire brought forth the remains of her power in the form of a massively overcharge starbolt. The massive bolt slammed into Cage a mere yard away from the young Tamaranian, the resulting explosion sending both flying backwards in a cloud of dust and debris. When the smoke cleared, both teens were revealed to be out cold lying on either side of a massive crater in the road. Neither would be able to participate in the remaining fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nova was having a really bad day. The lousy walking toaster was using sonic attacks, meaning that Nova was unable to absorb the energy to power himself up. He lacked the juice for his own energy attacks to do any real damage, if stayed in the air he would get taken down by the cannon, and if he got close then the robots massive strength would take him out almost instantly

"Aw forget it! I'm a living rocket, let's see you stop this!" Nova set his body ablaze with power as he flew straight at Cyborg, intent on taking down the metal man in a single attack. Cyborg waited until the last second, and then leaned to the side, causing Nova to rocket past him, Nova franticly backpedaled to cancel his momentum in order to avoid face planting into the pavement. Before he could move, Cyborg's rocket fist smashed into Nova, pinning him to the side of one of the buildings that Cinderblock had rampaged through. Cyborg fired out his power cables so they connected with a nearby city power conduit. Absorbing the energy of the city, Cyborg turned his remaining arm into a giant cannon.

"Booyah." Nova saw a bright flash of blue light fire from the cannon before it crashed into him. Then he saw nothing but blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spider-Man's spider sense went off just in time to tell him he was about to be in pain, as the snarly green wolf-monkey thing slammed into him.

_Once more, Spider-Man paused the story in order to talk through the fourth wall._

"Jeez, thanks spider sense, I sure do appreciate that whole early warning system thing. Now I'm going to have to get my rabies shot updated AGAIN. I thought that Doc Conner's and Kraven would be enough, but apparently not. Anyways I…

Peter was cut off by a shadow looming over him. Looking up he saw that once again, She-Hulk was there, she was also cracking her knuckles.

"I'll just get back to the fight, shall I?"

_Spider-Man immediately returned to his body. Leaving behind the woman who just smirked and nodded in satisfaction._

Spider-Man was forced on the defensive as he scrambled to dodge the snapping jaw and massive claws of the Beast. Despite his efforts, a small red gashed appeared on his chest as the claws tore through the chest of his uniform. Spider-Man ducked underneath one of the beast's wide swings and landed a super powered punch straight into the creature's stomach. The creature staggered backwards, making gagging sounds as it tried to keep from losing his breakfast. Spider-Man followed up with an overhead strike to Beast Boy's furry head, smashing him into the ground. The shock of the blow snapped the green titan out of his Beast form, leaving him facing an annoyed looking Spider-Man as a defenseless human.

He quickly shifted into an ape and went in for another attack. Spider-Man caught the blow and threw Beast Boy away. Before he had even landed, Beast Boy shifted again to take the form of a rhino. His charge was easily dodged and Spider-Man countered with a snap kick to the African animal's side, sending it stumbling to the ground. The next form was tiger, which was defeated by the spider just as easily as the Beast had taken out White Tiger. Getting desperate, Beast Boy decided it was time to call on one of the most dangerous animals in his repertoire. The T-Rex stood tall and released a might roar that shook the very buildings themselves. The king of the dinosaurs had taken center stage. Spider-Man stared up at the massive beast and only one think came to his mind to say.

"That famous Parker luck strikes again."

As Beast Boy charged, Spider-man leapt into the air, landing on top of the dinosaur's head and sliding down his back.

"Yabba Dabba Doo!" he yelled, as he slid down the tail, only for it to flick upward at the end, sending him into the air. As his spider sense went off, he turned in the air, only to be slammed by the giant reptiles head. As he went flying into a wall, he shot off a web, tying the lizard's mouth shut. Beast Boy desperately tried to get it off, but the webbing was just too sticky.

Getting off the ground where he had fallen. Spider-man grinned at the sight of a T-Rex trying to scrape its mouth across the ground. "HA, not so tough now are you lizard boy?" said lizard froze, turning its head towards him. Suddenly it vanished, the webbing falling to the ground as a humming bird flew out.

And then the T-Rex was back.

"Oh"

The lizard king lowered his head and charged once more. Spider-man decided to try and end it in one blow. Jumping into the air and using his webs to build up momentum, he launched himself right at the lizard. Putting all his strength in one wild swing he punched the T-Rex right in the middle of its head.

Both of them staggered back. Beast Boy, reverting to his human form, stumbled a little and then fell down. Spider-man stood over the teen and grinned. He started to laugh, but stopped. He suddenly remembered reading somewhere that the T-Rex has a skull harder than diamond. And he'd just punched one…while it was charging…he looked down at his arm.

"That's…not supposed to bend like that." And then the adrenaline wore off. Clutching his arm, he collapsed and started rolling on the ground until he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iron Fist had recovered quickly from the trash can and had continued onwards toward his target. The mystical energy that gave him strength was driving him onwards, as if the energy itself wanted to stamp out this spot of dark power. Raven used her powers to take to the sky, hoping that the distance would give her time to counter attack and use her apparent range advantage. Danny took off, running straight up the side of a building until he was able to draw level with the surprised sorceress. He pushed off the wall to throw another one of his iron fist strikes towards Raven, and was once again countered by a black shield. This time though, Danny was able to throw his fist through the shield, allowing him to latch onto it and then propel himself forwards straight at the cloaked Titan. This time Raven lacked the time to throw up a shield and instead forced her energy out of her in a massive bubble. The Iron Fist collided with the bubble, creating an explosion that sent both teens towards the ground. Iron Fist spun in midair to land on his feet in a fighting stance while Raven caught herself with her powers and lowered herself to hover a foot off the ground. As Iron Fist prepared to charge forward once again, Raven's entire body light itself up with power. All sorts of cars, trash cans, light posts, and other objects from around the street came flying towards Danny, forcing him to use every bit of his skill to dodge or destroy every single object. The barrage continued for more than three minutes before Raven was able to connect, sideswiping Fist with an ice cream truck and sending him to the ground. Before he could rise, the lamp posts bent themselves around his body, trapping his arms to his sides and his legs tightly together. Thinking him secure, Raven decided that it might be a good moment to interrogate her prisoner and try to find out exactly who they thought she was and why they were after her. She was unprepared for Iron fist to use his chi to shatter his restraints and smash his foot directly into her stomach. Raven stumbled backwards with both arms clutching her gut as she coughed. Iron Fist's advance was halted as the Titan through up a reflexively made force field. Then dark tendrils of energy emerged from the shield and began slicing through the air towards the mystical martial artist. The iron fist's power allow Danny to chop through the hastily made counter attack before he was overwhelm, however he was forced backwards away from Raven, giving her more room to work with and recover. Raven combined the dark energy attacks with even more debris from the street, hoping to overwhelm the fighter with sheer numbers before her powers gave out on her from exhaustion.

Iron Fist used his years of training to duck and dodge around the flying obstacles towards the sorceress, sometimes even catapulting himself off the debris in order to further close the distance. With a mighty yell, Danny reached his target and delivered his glowing fist straight into Raven's glowing body. The dark and light energies collided, making a massive shockwave that sent both teens hurling backwards. Iron Fist caught himself in a series of backflips, regain control of his momentum and using it to extend the distance away from his opponent. If their powers canceled each other out, he would need another strategy to defeat her. He sent a small flare of his chi throughout his body to attempt to relieve some of the damage he had taken, but found that he still lacked the control to truly dull the pain. Once the chi had sorted itself out within him, Danny looked up to stare down his opponent thirty feet away.

Raven's power was starting to wane. Between their random fluctuations, the fight with Cinderblock, and now facing this magic powered fighter, her endurance was being seriously tested. While her powers still had more than enough charge left to last for the remainder of the battle, her body was another matter. Her body felt like a giant nerve, her entire body ringing in pain from the latest collision of power. She wouldn't be able to take another hit from that glowing fist, she needed to make sure he couldn't get close again.

Iron Fist watch apprehensively as his opponent cloaked himself in what appeared to be a massive black bird created from her powers. A dozen black tendrils detached themselves from the bird to attack at the martial artist, once again forcing him to use his fist to slice through the attack. This time though, every time he landed a blow to the tendrils, they separated and branched off, creating more and more for him to deal with. It became clear to Danny that his only chance of coming out of this battle as the victor was to take down the bird. Danny put every bit of chi that he could into his fists and forged a path through the tendrils. Unable to stop them all, Danny took several gashes along his body as he tried to reach his goal, however he refused to allow himself to be stopped from completing his mission. He got three quarters of the way there before the bird moved.

Raven had enough, she was not going to let this guy take her out. She had worked for to hard bringing down her father and washing her hands of his darkness to just be taken down by a group of underage government stooges. When the boy was close, Raven released her soul into the bird as pure energy and sent it charging towards him. The boy's fist flared to its brightest yet, and he swung it forward to meet her weaponized soul head on. The resulting explosion let lose gigantic waves of dark and light energy, shattering every single window in a five block radius. Several buildings just collapsed as the opposing magical powers ate through their support. If the area hadn't already been evacuated from the incident with Cinderblock then the causalities would undoubtedly have been in the hundreds.

Raven struggled to her feet from behind what remain of the shield she had created to protect herself from the blast. She had expended nearly every drop of power she had available to her in the combination soul attack and shield. Surveying the area, Raven spotted Iron Fist lying unconscious beneath a pile of debris from one of the collapsed buildings. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized that she had managed to win her battle. Now she just needed to wait for the other Titans to finish off his friends and they would have won.

The sound of footsteps approaching drew her attention, and Raven turned to see what Cyborg limping towards her. He looked grey, his glowing bits too low on energy to give him his normal blue shine. He grinned at her.

"There you are Raven, I see you just finished up."

"Where are they others?"

"Here and there, we've won, but the cleanup is gonna be a pain." He gave her a thumbs up and grinned. She grinned back.

Spider-man's team had made very effective individuals, but in the end, they were a team of friends. But the titans, they were a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there it is folks, the Titans superior firepower and teamwork allowed them to pull out the win with a score of 2-0 remaining fighters.

"Thank god those guys lost, I honestly don't know what I would do if they had managed to win that."

Oh, hey She-Hulk you came back just in time!

"In time? In time for what? I told you I would be back for the closing comments didn't I?"

Yes, but I wasn't sure if you'd be here in time for your surprise!

"Surprise?"

Yeah! Teleporter go!

"Wait wh-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Abandon warehouse NYC.**

Ultimate Spider-Man had no idea where he was. One minute he was swinging through the city, the next Deadpool was ambushing him, knocking him out, and going on about "author powers" and "bonus rounds".

CCRRRRAACCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Spidey jumped back when a sudden flash of blue light lite up the middle of the windowless, doorless room. He was surprised to see the green form of She-Hulk standing in the middle of the room, however she didn't look like the She-Hulk he knew. The green women looked around the room before her eyes fell on him. Then what can only be described as a predatory grin split across her face, leaving Spidey with shivers down his back.

"So you think you can steal my thing by breaking the fourth wall do you?"

"Ummmmm… it was the authors fault?"

"Was it? Okay then. If that's the way it is, then so is what I'm about to do to you!"

Spider-Man backed up nervously as She-Hulk approached him while cracking her knuckles. It was a pretty small room, without a clear way of escape it would only be a little while before she managed to catch him.

"Can't we talk about this?

"NO."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles away Deadpool, Sturm and Drang, and Heroman observed the battle on a large screen plasma TV. The sound of screams was audible through the speakers, as well as the occasional crack of a shattered bone. The three men just chuckled as they watched the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IMPORTANT NOTICE! I've had an idea bouncing around in my head for quite a while about a special 3 part event for this story, what will probably equate to a season 1 finale. I've decided that I shall be putting up 3 more fights after this one before the season finale, not including the ones Sturm and Drang writes. I've had lots of good ideas and requests, and now I can't decide what 3 I want to do. As a result, there is now a poll on my profile for which fights will be made. I shall give the poll a week or two to get some votes in and go from there. There will be ZERO hints as to what the season finale will be, not even my ever helpful beta has any ideas as to what I'm cooking up right now. So please place your votes as to which fight you want so I can get to work on those special chapters! If I don't get any votes then I'm just going to pick whichever one I want. All complaints past that point will be ignored and laughed at.

Once again, thank you to Sturm and Drang for being my beta and for helping plan out how this fight would take place. Thanks to everyone for reading, please leave a review to let me know how you think the story is going. Reviews make me feel good, GIVE THEM TO ME! ey Hey


End file.
